The One That Stayed
by Darkshines1984
Summary: Originally a guess about how series 3 could end for Fridget (Franky and Bridget) which ended up being fairly spot on. Extended from a four shot to an eight shot. Exploring their first couple of days together.
1. Chapter 1

**The One That Stayed**

 **TV Show:** Wentworth

' **Ship:** Fridget (Franky and Bridget)

 **Rating:** M (Mature)

"All clear" Miss Miles voice rang out across the strip search room.

Franky stood upright again and cracked her neck to release some of the tension that had been building whilst bent over naked. Miles had been especially thorough considering Franky was on her way out of Wentworth and not on the way in. What an earth could she possibly want to smuggle out from this shit hole? Anyway, Frankie wasn't going to let the female officer know she felt uncomfortable so she turned and faced her and strutted a step forward.

The blonde prison guard just rolled her eyes and gestured to the pile of clothing folded neatly on the table and stepped away to give Franky some space to dress herself. It was the outfit she had entered the prison in, the one she had went to court in. She's been such an ass back then. Who went in front of a judge in skinny jeans and a leather jacket and expected leniency.

Franky dragged her jeans up her legs and fastened the buttons. She had muscled up during her time in Wentworth so they felt a little tighter than they had previous to her incarceration. Or perhaps she had just become accustomed to the prison issue teal blue baggy sweatpants. She slipped the white vest top on over her favourite lime green bra and grabbed her short leather jacket and bag, tossing them both haphazardly over her right shoulder. On cue there was a swift hard knock on the door before it instantly opened.

"Ready Doyle?" Vera Bennett, the temporary governor, popped her head around the door and enquired.

Franky nodded in assent. She had been waiting for this day ever since the parole hearing. There had been moments when she thought it would never happen. Ferguson had done her damn hardest to sabotage it by planting drugs in her cell and threatening to leak the tape of her counselling session. Somehow Franky had ridden the storm especially as Miss Bennett had suddenly seen the light and began to twist the knife into her former mentor. Franky hoped outside assistance had been at play because if that was the case then it meant that Bridget Westfall cared enough about her to stick around and fight for her. Nobody had ever stuck around before but Franky had hope that this time it would be different.

The beautiful psychiatrist had been at her parole hearing but with Ferguson also in attendance there had been no chances to communicate other than a few smiles or glances when other people's attention was drawn elsewhere. The last proper conversation between the two had been in the library the day when Bridget had been sacked. Ferguson had said she had resigned but Franky knew she had been threatened and pushed. The 'Gidget' Franky knew was tough and wouldn't just resign unless there was no other option. She was sure Ferguson had used her in some way to force the blonde out.

"Franky" Miss Bennett's voice cut into her thoughts and brought them back to the present. Franky nodded again to show she was actually listening.

When the Governor seemed sure of her attention she turned and began to walk away. It was an easy pace and Franky strolled behind her in a sort of daze. It felt so surreal to be walking down the corridors for the last time. It was almost as surreal as the first time when she had entered. There was the same uncertainty about what would be waiting for her and about what her future held except this time there was an edge of hope rather than despair. There was an address and some directions crumpled in the pocket of her coat that she had been given. It was probably some half way house but it was in Coburg which was a surprisingly good area. The next time she went to bed it would be at that address not Wentworth Women's Correctional Facility.

If any inmates spoke to her whilst inside the prison she didn't notice. It was only when they got outside and she was walking down the mesh fenced corridor that she became aware a group of the women waiting for her on the other side of the fence. It was Boomer, Bea, Maxine, Liz, Sophie and Doreen with her baby cradled in her arms.

"Good look Franky" Bea called out as she approached.

She stopped alongside them and leant against the mesh fence. Her relationship with these people had been like a rollercoaster. It had been high, it had been low, it had been fast and furious and at times totally upside down. They were the people who had shaped her time at Wentworth and in their own way each and every one mattered. Even Kim who had tried to cause so much trouble at the end and was sulking across the exercise yard had been important and shaped her growth.

"Am gonna miss you" Boomer admitted as she pressed her hand against Franky's through the fencing.

"You are not gonna miss me you big oath!" Franky responded with a smirk. "If you let me I'll come visit ya!"

"I'd like that" Boomer admitted.

Franky stood back from the fencing and began to walk again but she stopped after taking a few steps. She turned back to the group of women and focussed on Bea. They had been neither friend nor enemy but some sort of weird mix of the two that you could only get whilst locked up. Unlikely allies and bitter rivals. There was mutual respect though and that is what mattered most to Franky now.

"Look after them" Franky instructed the red head. "Ferguson may be down and out but that doesn't mean another shit storm ain't brewing."

Bea smiled and responded silently with a simple military salute. It left Franky with nothing else to say so she turned again and followed a surprisingly patient Miss Bennett towards the first security gate. Franky followed silently, her apprehension levels suddenly sky rocketing as she realised she was seconds away from being plummeted out into the real world again.

One door opened and she stepped through. There was a turn to the left and then the final gate. She focused on just taking deep breaths and closed her eyes to try and centre her emotions. It was a technique Erica had shown her a long time before. Erica Davidson. There was another prison memory that would stay with her. For a long time she had dreamed that in this moment she would open her eyes and find Erica waiting for her. Those dreams had long gone though. They had faded away and reality had hit home that Erica had cared more about her reputation and career than her. Now Erica's wasn't the face she longed to see waiting for her but she hadn't dare dream this time. She was too afraid that this reality would be just as harsh.

"Looks like your ride is already here" Miss Bennett said as the distinctive sound of the front gate sliding open sounded out.

"Huh?" Franky mumbled as she opened her eyes to look at the temporary Governor. She was surprised to find a warm smile on the brunette's face.

"People believe in you Franky so don't fuck up…don't come back" Miss Bennett instructed before pointing to the car park.

Franky's eyes followed the uniformed woman's gesturing hand and landed on a car parked directly ahead of her with a familiar figure stood leaning against the bonnet. Her breath caught in her throat and she let out an audible gasp. Bridget Westfall was there waiting for her in all her fashionable glory. The feeling was better than any dream she could have possible imagined.

She found herself stumbling forwards in what felt like slow motion towards the car leaving Wentworth and Vera Bennett behind her without a second look. She vaguely recognised the sound of the sliding gate shutting behind her but every one of her senses was taken up by the woman in front of her who remained perfectly still.

"Gidget" Franky greeted her former physiatrist when she got within a few feet of her. Her voice was more emotional than she had intended and lacked any of the flirtatiousness she usually pushed to the forefront.

Bridget smiled and ran both her hands across the bonnet of the car she was leant against. It was a silver Toyota Corolla. Nothing exciting, but practical…and it did look rather fine with Bridget Westfall strewn across the front of it wearing tight blue jeans and the same cute little grey jacket she had worn when paying Franky that visit in the kitchen.

"It's not exactly the hot car you were envisioning" Bridget admitted. "However it does have a habit of overheating so you'll just have to make do with that."

The blonde finished her quip with a flirtatious wink. The conversation about Franky's ideal scenario had been weeks ago but was hardly surprising that that Bridget would remember it. What had she said at the time? That it was Franky all over, anger and hope. At the time it had seemed like a fantasy as she was expecting to be removed from the correctional facility in a coffin.

"Well one wing of Wentworth burnt down and there is a hot woman here to pick me up so two out of three ain't bad" she quipped back.

It was easy to joke about these things now but a matter of days ago women had died and Franky had nearly been one of them. The Freak's final act of madness before her world came caving in on her.

"Really?" Bridget replied, keeping the tone light. "Tell her to fuck off 'cos I'm picking you up instead."

The blonde took a predatory step in Franky's direction and flashed her a brilliant smile. The smiles in prison had been restrained and tight which had been fitting of their surroundings. This was a totally relaxed Bridget Westfall and one that despite her joke to the contrary knew exactly what effect she had on Franky.

The younger woman mirrored her stance and she took a step forward too. This positioned her only a hairs breath away from the woman who had been invading her every thought for weeks. This was as close as they had been in the library where they had to restrain themselves from kissing before. Bridget had said four simple words that had made her head spin… 'Not here, not now'. Franky remembered how soft Bridget's skin was under her touch and lifted her right hand to the blonde's face. She mapped out the same pattern as last time, drawing her thumb across the older woman's lip and enticing the same sexy gasp. Bridget's eyes flickered close and Franky watched in amazement at the way the smaller woman's chest rose and fell at an accelerated pace. It was amazing to think that this intelligent and sophisticated woman wanted her.

"Am I allowed to kiss you yet?" the brunette asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

She was waiting for a verbal response before moving forward with her intentions but instead hands looped into the straps of her vest top and pulled her in. The distance between them closed completely and soft lips were against her own. Franky could taste the lipstick she had been admiring during their sessions as she instantly responded, both surprised and pleased by the desperation in the usually calm psychiatrists kiss. Hands had tangled in Franky's hair, pulling her even closer against Bridget's slender body.

The brunette felt on fire, she had never been kissed like this before, like she really mattered. All her senses were being invaded by the older woman and when Bridget stroked her tongue against Franky's all the brunette could do to keep up was grasp the back of her jacket and cling on for dear life.

When they finally broke apart for air they remained clinging to the other, cheek to cheek. Franky still had two handfuls of the blonde's jacket and Bridget's left hand was still buried in the brunette's hair. Bridget's right hand trailed down from Franky's hair and began to lightly caress the side of her face.

Franky nuzzled her cheek against the smaller woman and then began to press open mouthed kisses against her neck. She started just under the ear and worked her way down, enjoying the way Bridget tipped her head back to allow her better access. At the point where the blonde's neck and shoulder met Franky located a sensitive spot which made Bridget gasp in pleasure so Franky lingered there. She circled her tongue against the patch of skin before grasping it between her teeth and pulling lightly. It was enough to cause pleasurable pain but not enough to mark the beautiful woman who ground her hips against her in an automatic response.

"Fucking hell Franky" Bridget moaned. "Let's just get the hell out of here and go back to my place."

"And where is that?" Franky enquired. She hoped it wasn't across the other side of town from where she was staying because she had heard about these places and knew she would have a curfew. She didn't want to rush her first chance to make love to the woman in front of her.

"Francis Street, Coburg" Bridget replied, a small smirk gracing her features.

It was the address Governor Bennett had given her. It wasn't some half way house or boarding home. The address given for her parole was that of Bridget Westfall and that meant no curfew to curtail their time together. If Franky hadn't felt completely in love with this woman already then this would have sealed the deal.

The only response she could formulate was a wide smile…a smile which Bridget Westfall mirrored.


	2. Chapter 2

**The One That Stayed**

" _Fucking hell Franky" Bridget moaned. "Let's just get the hell out of here and go back to my place."_

" _And where is that?" Franky enquired. She hoped it wasn't across the other side of town from where she was staying because she had heard about these places and knew she would have a curfew. She didn't want to rush her first chance to make love to the woman in front of her._

" _Francis Street, Coburg" Bridget replied, a small smirk gracing her features._

 _It was the address Governor Bennett had given her. It wasn't some half way house or boarding home. The address given for her parole was that of Bridget Westfall and that meant no curfew to curtail their time together. If Franky hadn't felt completely in love with this woman already then this would have sealed the deal._

 _The only response she could formulate was a wide smile…a smile which Bridget Westfall mirrored._

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Chapter 2**

The drive to Bridget's house didn't take all that long and Franky tried to enjoy it despite her eagerness to arrive and take the blonde against the nearest available surface. She had rolled the window down and enjoyed watching the various different streets go by and the fresh air wafting into the car. Every now and again she would glance across at Bridget to find the older woman smiling at her. About ten minutes in to the drive Bridget had reached across with her free hand and grasped Franky's own, leaving their entwined hands resting on the brunette's knee. They had remained like that for the rest of the journey.

They hadn't talked at first. Bridget seemed happy to let her process being out in the real world again and Franky was happy just to be with the blonde. It was only during the last few minutes that Bridget struck up conversation.

"How do you feel after the fire?" the older woman asked cautiously. "Vera said you were Ferguson's target. Do you want to talk about it?"

Franky felt her stomach turn at the thought of talking about the fire. She had been right in the midst of all the chaos but had pretty much emotionally boxed the entire thing and tried to ignore it. Parole had given her something else to focus on. She hadn't expected the topic to be brought up so soon nor in such a professional tone. It prompted an instant reflex reaction. She was sat in a moving vehicle so flight wasn't an option. That left fight.

"You asking as my psychologist?" she asked irritably.

A sad and almost disappointed look flickered across Bridget's features causing Franky to instantly regret the question. She wanted to apologise and take it back but before she had the chance the older woman began to talk.

"I saw it on the news first, that's how I found out. I was so scared Franky….I thought…they said people had been injured and even killed."

There was no attempt to hide the sadness or fear in her voice. Franky recognised that the blond was opening up to her. Bridget was severing the therapist/patient bond by talking about her own feelings and putting them on equal footing. The brunette sat entranced by the haunted look on the older woman's face as she continued to speak whilst staring straight ahead at the road.

"I rang Wentworth again and again trying to find out if you were okay but no one would talk to me. Finally the message got through to Vera and she called me and assured me you were suffering with smoke inhalation but apart from that you were fine. There was a two hour period when I was convinced you were dead."

Franky noticed the grip on her hand tighten significantly as Bridget spoke and the older woman's voice cracked as she spoke the last few words. The amount of emotion in Bridget's voice made her heart ache and she could feel her eyes grow moist. She wasn't quite crying but she was close to it. Bridget released her grip on Franky's hand to wipe her own eyes before drawing the car to a halt.

For a brief second Franky thought they had pulled over because Bridget was close to tears but then when she surveyed her surroundings she realised they had actually pulled into a driveway and stopped. It was a narrow driveway next to a sprawling one storey white house on an attractive suburban street. She had barely had a chance to take its appearance in when the blond began to speak again.

"I lied to you Franky" Bridget admitted, her voice still shaky with emotion. "I don't just want to fuck you."

"I know" the brunette replied instantly. She had known at the time that the older woman was holding herself back from her and now with everything Bridget had done for her it hadn't really needed clarifying.

Franky unclipped her seat belt and twisted in her seat to the right so she was facing the blonde. Bridged turned her head and gazed back at her, eyes glassy but with a slight smile gracing her features. Franky reached out and took hold of Bridget's left hand again and began to run her thumb against the smooth skin of her knuckles. If she was going to open up to the older woman she needed some sort of physical contact to anchor her.

"The fire started as an explosion in the kitchen" Franky began to explain. "If I hadn't gone the dunny when I did I would be dead. If you thought Ferguson was mad before she was bat shit crazy at the end."

The humour Franky had intended with her comment about the former governor never quite reached her voice. It was impossible to laugh when people she had worked with every day in the kitchen were now gone. Bridget's gaze was so intense that Franky found it easier to duck her head and focus on their entwined hands before continuing.

"It was terrifying…there was so much black smoke in the corridors and flames…it was hot as an oven" the words stumbled from her mouth as she tried to rein her emotions in. "It was hard to know which way was safe and which way was certain death."

Despite her attempts at containing her feelings tears had begun to silently slide down her face. She heard the older woman's seat belt unclip and their entwined hands part as Bridget shuffled in her seat. Franky remained staring at her own hand until she felt Bridget's hand cup her cheek. When she looked up she found the smaller woman had shifted a lot closer and was knelt on the driver's seat so she could lean across the centre console. This had brought their faces much closer together and when their eyes met Franky could see the affection and compassion the other woman felt for her. The last bit of her control fell away and she let out a strangled sob, crying openly in front of Bridget for the second time during their acquaintance.

Bridget leant in closer and rested her forehead against the brunette's whilst continuing to caress her cheek with her hand. Franky reached for the older woman and cupped both her cheeks with her own hands as sobs racked her body. The blonde remained silent but supportive as Franky wept, occasionally pressing soft kisses to the side of her forehead. In truth this was exactly what Franky needed and she knew it. She needed to let all the pent up emotion out without being smothered or judged.

It wasn't just the turmoil over the fire that was upsetting her although that was at the forefront of her mind. She had kept the secret about Meg Jackson in for so long and it had quietly been eating away at her. Accident or not she had her blood on her hands. She even felt partly responsible for poor Jodie's predicament and wished she had never gone along with Bea's plan to try and take down the Freak using the poor already unhinged woman. Her involvement had only worsened her spat with Ferguson which had undoubtedly led to the death and serious injury of people who did not deserve it no matter what crimes hand landed them in a correctional facility.

"People died, people died because of me…" she started to try and voice her despair as her tears subsided.

"No" Bridget cut in firmly, tipping Franky's chin up so she made eye contact with her. "People died because the board of Governors allowed a psychopath to run a prison! This is not on you Franky."

Franky allowed herself to get lost in both Bridget's words and her gaze. She had never looked for comfort like this when sad before, she had used sex as an escape. Perhaps that was because she had never had anyone she trusted like this before to take comfort in. She had started to feel like she could connect with Erica until she was promoted to governor and then it had gradually gone to shit until there was no real trust left only attraction. Kim had always been good for blowing of some steam with but Franky had never and could never bring herself to open herself up to her. Bridget was different. Bridget was both safe and exciting. She wanted Bridget mind, body and soul. The feeling should probably terrify her but instead she found it exhilarating.

Gradually her tears completely subsided and Bridget gently wiped the remains away with her thumbs. As Bridget's right thumb skimmed down her cheek to wipe away a tear that lingered at the corner of her mouth Franky turned her head into the contact so her lips pressed fully against the blonde's thumb. The older woman's breathing hitched at the contact and Franky watched on in wonder as Bridget's eyes slammed closed. Franky couldn't help but smile at how such a small action had sent the blonde from concerned to aroused in milliseconds.

When Bridget opened her eyes again her pupils were dilated but her breathing had evened again. It was Franky's turn to gasp as the older woman ran her thumb down her lower lip, taking a straight pathway down her neck to her chest just above the line of her vest top. The hand paused there and then flattened, palm against Franky's exposed skin. The brunette wondered if Bridget could feel her heart racing.

"Come inside" the psychiatrist instructed softly. "Unless you want to sit out here all evening?"

Franky laughed lightly and shook her head, drawing a suggestive smirk from the older woman. Bridget allowed her hand to linger a little longer against the brunette's skin before pulling away and reaching for the driver door handle.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Franky had followed Bridget through the front door of her home and into the foyer. The décor in the entranceway was pretty much what Franky would expect of the psychologist. It was white, well ordered and modern with sensible storage spaces for coats and shoes. There was a sideboard on to which Bridget tossed her keys with a simply framed mirror hanging above it. Franky could picture the older woman stopping and checking her hair and makeup in it one final time each morning on her way out and the image made the brunette smile. She would be part of that morning routine from now on in.

Bridget kicked of her own shoes and placed them on the shoe rack so Franky followed suite. After hanging her own jacket up Bridget reached out for Franky's and hung the leather jacket up next to her own. That left the brunette holding the large rucksack her only belongings were stored in.

"I'm not gonna take up much space in your wardrobe" the younger woman quipped as Bridget reached out to take the bag from her too. "I don't even have pyjamas."

"Who says you need any?" the blonde shot back instantly with a flirtatious smile plastered across her face.

Franky had been trying to hold herself back since entering the house as she didn't want to just jump the beautiful woman in front of her. However if Bridget was going to flirt and make implications like that then the brunette was powerless to resist the urge. As the older woman turned away to place the back on the sideboard next to her car keys Franky stepped forward so she was stood right behind the psychologists back just a hair's breadth away from touching her.

Although Bridget was looking down at the rucksack she seemed to sense Franky's presence and let out an audible gasp. Franky remained still as she watched the blonde slowly lift her head until they made eye contact via the reflection in the mirror. All the signs of Bridget's desire for her where present including the tell-tale shift in her breathing that Franky found so sexy. The older woman's hitched breathing was even more apparent now that the jacket was gone and she wore just a simple body hugging black singlet.

The brunette reached up with her right hand and ran her fingers down the newly exposed skin of Bridget's upper arm. This drew another gasp from the older woman as she slammed her eyes shut at the sensations. Frankie marvelled at the goose bumps that appeared instantaneously as she trailed a pathway down to Bridget's lower arm. The older woman gripped at the sideboard in front of her to steady herself.

When Franky reached the blonde's wrist she pressed forwards, closing the remaining distance between them so that her entire front was pressed against Bridget's back. Both hands crept around the older woman's waist and encircled her as Franky nuzzled into her neck and held her in a loose embrace. Bridget's grasp on the sideboard remained with her left hand but her right hand shot up over her shoulder to grasp the brunette's hair and pull her closer.

"Do you want me to show you around or…?" Bridget asked between shaky breaths.

The way the sentence trailed off was suggestive and Franky smiled against the blonde's neck before looking up so they made eye contact in the mirror again. It would be so easy just to jam the woman between her and the sideboard and take her there and then. She wanted Bridget really badly but she wasn't willing to risk this chance at happiness by being too forceful and not respecting the other woman. So it needed to be Bridget who initiated their first encounter.

"Or…?" Franky asked playfully as she crept her hands under the bottom of the singlet so they were pressed against the smooth skin of Bridget's stomach. Bridget chuckled lightly and pressed back harder against the brunette's front.

"We could talk some more…" Bridget replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Franky waited to see what other options would follow.

"…watch a movie…" she continued as she slowly turned in Franky's arms. The brunette's hands remained under Bridget's top but were now against the small of the smaller woman's back.

"…go for a walk…" she whispered in Franky's ear as she ran her hands down her sides until they rested on the younger woman's hips. Suddenly, and very much to the brunette's surprise Bridget spun them around so that Franky was pinned between her and the sideboard. This time it was Franky's turn to gasp out loud.

"Or we could go bumper to bumper as you so eloquently put it," the blonde suggested, her voice dripping sensuality. The shift in Bridget's demeanour had been so quick that Franky had barely had time to keep up before lips came crashing down against hers in a passionate kiss.

 **Okay I lied. It's going to be a three shot not a two shot. V x**


	3. Chapter 3

**The One That Stayed**

" _Or…?" Franky asked playfully as she crept her hands under the bottom of the singlet so they were pressed against the smooth skin of Bridget's stomach. Bridget chuckled lightly and pressed back harder against the brunette's front._

" _We could talk some more…" Bridget replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Franky waited to see what other options would follow._

"… _watch a movie…" she continued as she slowly turned in Franky's arms. The brunette's hands remained under Bridget's top but were now against the small of the smaller woman's back._

"… _go for a walk…" she whispered in Franky's ear as she ran her hands down her sides until they rested on the younger woman's hips. Suddenly, and very much to the brunette's surprise Bridget spun them around so that Franky was pinned between her and the sideboard. This time it was Franky's turn to gasp out loud._

" _Or we could go bumper to bumper as you so eloquently put it," the blonde suggested, her voice dripping sensuality. The shift in Bridget's demeanour had been so quick that Franky had barely had time to keep up before lips came crashing down against hers in a passionate kiss._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Chapter 3**

Franky didn't care about the fact that Bridget now seemed to have total control of the situation and her none. She didn't care about the fact that the sideboard was digging into her lower back. All she could focus on was the hot mouth which was devouring her and the soft hands which seemed to roam everywhere. Her senses were overloaded with Bridget Westfall and it was bloody awesome.

The blonde's roaming hands slipped under Franky's top and fingernails scraped up her back causing her to arch forward into the older woman. The press of their chests together caused Bridget to let out what could only be described as a growl as she briefly broke away from the kiss to rip the brunette's top over her head and toss it somewhere behind her. The item of clothing hadn't even hit the floor before the older woman had started kissing her again. The kiss was just as hard, fast and passionate as the previous and left the brunette gasping for breath.

Bridget tugged at Franky's lower lip with her teeth before breaking the kiss in favour of trailing hot kisses and light nips down the brunette's neck. She did not linger on any one spot but steadily kept moving down to a chorus of gasps over Franky's collar bone and down her chest until she reached the scar just visible above the younger woman's bra on her right breast. Bridget's tongue traced the scar whilst her left hand palmed Franky's left breast through the material of her bra.

"Oh my fucking god Gidge" Franky exclaimed as further rush of arousal hit her.

The psychologist had always been confident in the way she held herself so Franky had expected her to be confident in bed too but this was another level of confidence to what she expected. If Franky didn't take some control of the situation it seemed like they would be fucking half clothed in the hall way. It was certainly on Franky's bucket list but then again so was every other room and surface in the house, garden, car and public space she could get away with. However she wanted their first time to be a little more drawn out and in a bed. It had never concerned her with anyone else before but it felt important to make this more than just fucking.

"Bedroom. Naked." Franky managed to gasp out as the older woman swapped sides and traced the swell of her other breast with her tongue.

"Mmm" Bridget grunted in reply without her mouth loosing contact with the brunette's skin. Franky wasn't sure if that was a grunt of approval or disapproval but she was distracted from asking by the older woman dragging her tongue up from between her breasts, up her chest and neck and over her chin before delving back into a passionate kiss.

The question was silently answered when Bridget began moving them down the hallway whilst still remaining lip locked. Franky had no idea where she was going and Bridget didn't seem to care how many walls or pieces of furniture they bounced off on route. There would be bruises for sure in the morning but Franky found it incredibly hot despite how awkward it was.

After stumbling into a wall and around a right angle bend in the hallway the brunette was unceremoniously shoved against a closed door. The kiss was broken and Bridget pulled back slightly leaving them staring into each other's eyes. The blondes were full of desire and arousal just like they had been during their conversation in Wentworth's kitchen only more intense. Franky was a hundred percent sure her own expression matched that of the older woman; their heavy breathing and heaving chests certainly matched as they both sucked in much air after their lengthy kiss. Franky was so aroused and out of breath she felt like she'd ran a marathon already and they had only really kissed.

"Bedroom" Bridget stated, her voice throaty and raw.

The psychologist felt around for the door handle without breaking eye contact and the door swung open. Bridget slipped through the small gap between Franky and the doorframe, grasping the brunette's hand as she moved and tugging her into the room with her.

The lights in the room were off but there was enough natural light pouring in though the large windows at the other end of the room for them to see exactly what they were doing. The room was modern and spacious again just like the hall but Franky had little interest in admiring the décor yet. Her main interest was in the large king size leather framed bed with white and black sheets which stood just a few feet away from them.

Bridget's hand released her own and the older woman reached up and cupped her face with both hands. Thumbs traced along Franky's lower lip before being replaced by Bridget's mouth again. This time the kiss was different. It was slower, softer and more exploratory than before. The blonde's tongue slowly seemed to be mapping out Franky's mouth, occasionally deviating to caress the younger woman's own tongue. Despite the change of pace the intensity or emotion and sheer arousal remained at the pit of Franky's stomach. She longed to touch the blonde so she broke the kiss and tugged at the bottom of the black singlet Bridget was wearing.

"I need to feel you against me" Franky encouraged the smaller woman.

Bridget obliged and lifted her arms so the younger woman could pull the top off over her head. Franky dropped it onto the floor and reached around the back of the blonde to unclasp her bra one handed. Bridget dropped her eyes to the ground in an almost coy fashion and Franky wondered if she was nervous about being naked for the first time around her. Bridget was older for sure but she had a stellar body and it was bloody obvious Franky was attracted to her.

The brunette ran her hands under both shoulder straps and slowly slid them down over the phycologists shoulder and arms until the bra had fallen away completely to join Bridget's singlet on the floor. The blonde certainly had nothing to be shy about and Franky reached out to trace the hardened nipples which sat atop small but perky breasts. The breathy moan that Bridget released in response was divine and Franky felt yet another pool of arousal.

She reached behind herself to unclasp her own bra and tossed it aside. Once the final barrier between their upper bodies was removed Franky wrapped her arms around the older woman and tugged her forward so they were pressed chest to chest. The second their warm smooth skin came in to contact they both let out shaky breaths. Bridget's hands laced in the brunette's hair and she nuzzled into her neck. Franky was surprised to find that holding the other woman close like that felt just as stimulating as kissing her.

"You feel so good" Franky murmured against the shell of the blonde's ear. "I want to make love to you. I've never wanted anyone like this before."

"Franky" Bridget pleaded in response.

The older woman's hands abandoned the brunette's hair and travelled down her body until they reached the crotch of Franky's jeans. One tug and she had undone the button, another and the zip was lowered. Bridget wasted no time in running her hand under both the daks and Franky's underwear, cupping the brunette's rear and pulling them tightly together again. If Franky thought she had taken control of the situation then she had swiftly lost it again.

Bridget's hands lingered there a little longer before grasping the top of the younger woman's jeans and tugging them down her thighs. Franky helped slide both jeans and underwear down her own legs and kicked them off leaving her stark naked in front of the blonde. Stark naked and almost uncomfortably wet for the woman in front of her. The older woman ran an appreciative eye over her before pressing her hand against the brunette's stomach and guiding her backwards towards the bed. Franky allowed herself to be guided without resistance and found herself sat on the edge of the bed when the back of her knees hit the mattress.

She looked up at the psychologist who had the sexiest little smirk gracing her features. As much as Franky was glad she was enjoying the view she wanted to equal things out so she reached forward to grasp the other woman's jeans. She quickly undid the last layer between her and Bridget Westfall and began to slide the offending article down the blonde's legs. When Franky's hands reached just below the knees of the other woman Bridget stepped out of the jeans of her own accord, so Franky splayed her hands and ran her finders up the smooth expanse of leg until she reached the other woman's hips.

A firm tug and she brought the woman down into her lap so Bridget was now straddling her. The blonde tilted her head down to meet Franky's and their lips met again but in a much slower sensual dance this time. The contact changing constantly from deep kisses to shallow kisses, from the tracing of tongues to the biting of lips. Franky grasped the smaller woman's shoulders so that she could support her and make sure she didn't tumble backwards and ruin the moment. It also gave Franky the leverage she needed to tip Bridget back slightly once their kiss was broken and begin a trail of kisses down her neck until she reached her desired destination.

The second Franky's lips wrapped around the blonde's hardened nipples Bridget arched into the contact and ground down into Franky's lap. The older woman left a path of arousal against Franky's thigh proving that the blonde was just as turned on as Franky was. This only encouraged Franky on as she swirled her tongue around one nipple before moving on to the next. She would have been quite happy to stay there a little longer if the blonde hadn't tugged her up by the hair and kissed her firmly again.

It was Bridget who pulled out of the kiss first this time and the blonde cupped Franky's face. The intensity in her stare made Franky feel even more naked than she already was. It was a look of pure desire and something much deeper and more all-encompassing. It sent Franky's head in to a complete spin. Sex as an escape…sex as lust; these were all commonly walked ground for the brunette. This was something entirely different, it made her feel vulnerable yet with Bridget she also felt safe.

"Tell me again what you want" the older woman asked as she caressed the side of Franky's face with her knuckles.

Franky was so lost in her own cacophony of emotions that she didn't immediately understand the question. For a second she thought the blonde wanted her to talk dirty but it didn't quite seem to fit the current mood or situation. It was a bit too shallow when this all felt very deep. When she replayed the question in her mind and realised the words 'tell me again' were used she finally caught its meaning.

"I want to make love to you" she replied. The blonde's lips parted in response, front teeth pressed together as she let out a shaky breath. Franky found turned on Bridget Westfall the most beautiful sight in the world and possibly the most erotic.

The older woman lowered her hand from tracing patterns on Franky's cheek and pressed the brunette back and against the bed. A small amount of shuffling backwards and Franky was lying in the middle of the bed with Bridget still on top of her but leaning down so their chests were just touching. The blonde grasped both the younger woman's hands and slid them up the bed above her head.

Bridget dipped her head like she was going to kiss her but as Franky rose to meet the contact the older woman moved back just out of reach. The younger woman was about to protest when the blonde dipped in again and traced Franky's lower lip with her tongue. Franky tried to push up into the contact again but surprisingly strong hands kept her upper body pinned down. After tracing the younger woman's lips with her tongue Bridget pulled back again so they were face to face. Franky had often found Bridget's facial expressions hard to read as the older woman for the most part kept a calm mask up. It had been small gestures and smiles that had given the true nature of her feelings away. There was nothing subtle in the predatory way Bridget Westfall was looking at her now though.

"Then make love to me" the blonde commanded as she guided one pair of their entwined hands down the sheets and between her thighs. The other of Franky's hands remained pinned above her head.

"Oh fuck" Franky growled as the tips of her fingers came into contact with the older woman's sex. "You are so wet."

There wasn't much room to manoeuvre with the blonde lying on top of her but Franky was happy to work with it. She shifted so her hip was just below her hand to give her some leverage and pressed two fingers up and into the beautiful psychologist. Bridget was ready for her and her body offered no resistance allowing Franky's fingers to instantly slide in up to the knuckle. The blonde's reaction was a wonder to behold as her eyes flickered shut and she let out a whimper of pleasure. Franky remained still at first just basking in the moment. Bridget's own hands did not remain idle and the blonde reached down between them to mirror Franky's actions. It was the brunette's turn to slam her eyes shut and gasp as the psychologist's fingers penetrated her.

Bridget seemed to have the same mind-set as Franky and they both remained still for several seconds. It wasn't until Franky opened her eyes again to find the blonde intently looking at her that the fingers began to slowly move inside of her. The former inmate wasn't expecting the wave of sensations that hit her. She had enjoyed plenty of technically good sex before but it had always been devoid of emotion. Having deep feelings…being in love with the person you were fucking intensified the experience tenfold.

As Bridget moved within her the older woman pressed down against Franky's fingers and the brunette obliged by thrusting up into her, matching the rhythm Bridget was setting. The hand being held above her head was finally released and Franky grasped at the other woman's shoulders to help give her more control over her thrusts. All the while they slowly moved together Bridget's eyes never left her own.

"Oh fuck" Franky moaned repeatedly.

As the pressure inside Franky began to build the older woman increased the pace of her thrusts. The brunette matched the pace again and their movements became more frantic. She marvelled at the way their bodies moved against each other, they were the perfect fit.

As the pace increased so did the volume and frequency of Bridget's moans and gasps. There was still a measure of control in them though compared to the random sounds and swear words that poured from Franky's. The younger woman longed to make the psychologist lose control too so she flexed her hand and pressed her thumb against her clit and moved it in a circular motion. It wasn't easy to do with the other woman basically riding her hand but she was determined and it paid off.

"Jesus Franky" the blonde growled, collapsing forward slightly so they were cheek to cheek.

The younger woman kept her thumb moving as they continued to thrust into each other. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep the rhythm up as the sensations scaled up towards release. She knew Bridget was close too because the smaller woman's movements were also becoming more erratic and her thighs clenched against the brunette's. Another couple of thrusts and the blonde fell over the precipice into her orgasm, digging her nails into Franky's shoulder and releasing a muffled call into the pillow that sounded a lot like the brunette's name. It was enough to bring Franky crashing down too, her own orgasm washing over her like a storm.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Okay so I really did lie. It's a four shot…for real. Only one last part.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The One That Stayed**

 _The younger woman kept her thumb moving as they continued to thrust into each other. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep the rhythm up as the sensations scaled up towards release. She knew Bridget was close too because the smaller woman's movements were also becoming more erratic and her thighs clenched against the brunette's. Another couple of thrusts and the blonde fell over the precipice into her orgasm, digging her nails into Franky's shoulder and releasing a muffled call into the pillow that sounded a lot like the brunette's name. It was enough to bring Franky crashing down too, her own orgasm washing over her like a storm._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Chapter 4**

The light in the bedroom was starting to dim so Franky knew it must be well in to the evening. She was starting to feel pretty hungry but she didn't want to move and wake the sleeping beauty who was cradled against her left side. Bridget's head was resting on her shoulder and the older woman's right arm was lying across her stomach. Warm breaths caressed the top of her chest in a comforting rhythm. It was heavenly.

Franky had expected the intensity of the moment the first time they made love to tire them both out. That had not been the case. It had initially disappointed Franky that she hadn't managed to put the older woman in such a state of bliss that she was rendered exhausted. Then Bridget had kissed a tortuous path of kisses down her body which culminated in slow and intoxicating love making that left Franky shaking from the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. It had actually taken Franky minutes to recover, all the while the older woman had littered soft kisses against her shoulder.

Not to be outdone Franky had dedicated the next hour to teasing the other woman relentlessly by exploring every single inch of her body before finally focussing her attention on the area Bridget needed her the most. Much to Franky's satisfaction she had made the blonde scream her name and several profanities. As soon as she had crept back up the bed and lay down Bridget had curled into her and promptly fell asleep. Franky had been left feeling very satisfied that she had made quite the impression.

She was still buzzing too much from the events of the day to fall asleep herself though and for the last half an hour or so she had just lay there enjoying the warmth and comfort of the psychologist's body against her own. She casually traced patterns against the blonde's back, enjoying the feeling of the smooth skin against her fingertips.

Franky had spent weeks in fear of Ferguson destroying her chance of freedom that she hadn't given her life 'post Wentworth' much thought. She hadn't dared to believe that just hours after release she would be cuddled up in bed in a nice house in a good neighbourhood with a beautiful and intelligent woman. She was so lucky. Other women left and found themselves struggling in half way houses. Franky had the chance at love and comfort. She was free to continue her studies and qualify as a lawyer. Perhaps even one day she could go back to Wentworth in a professional capacity and actually make a difference. They could be some sort of correctional facility life counselling power couple…presuming Bridget was going to take up her old role at Wentworth if Vera got the Governor's role full time. Whatever life held for either of them Franky was now sure they would face together. She had never felt so connected to anyone in her entire life. Nor had she ever felt so totally immersed in someone that just being in their presence made her head spin and her heart race. This was a whole other level of feelings to what she was used to but rather than being scared of what they stood for she found herself revelling in them. The angry girl in the kitchen with abandonment issues was learning to trust….and to love.

As Franky contemplated their future the blonde mumbled something in her sleep and shifted so that her head wasn't pressed quite so firmly against Franky's shoulder. The younger woman took the opportunity to adjust her own position and slipped out from under Bridget so that she could turn on to her side to face the sleeping woman. Their previous position had made it impossible to look at the psychologist and instead Franky had spent the time staring at the ceiling or the top of the blondes head. Now she had an unblocked and close up view of Bridget's slumbering face as they lay nearly nose to nose.

Franky had no idea how old the psychologist was. She thought there was probably just over a ten year age gap between them. Franky had always had a bit of a thing for older women; they were usually more confident and experienced. Bridget certainly epitomised this confidence and she had every reason to strut the way she did. Franky thought the blonde was absolutely beautiful and had become completely enamoured with her expressive eyes, impressive jaw line and inviting lips. So much of her time with Bridget had been spent with the older woman trying to maintain a professional mask that it was fascinating to watch Bridget as relaxed as she was when sleeping.

Franky reached out and rested her hand against the side of the older woman's neck, tracing her thumb against Bridget's jaw line in a gentle caress. She couldn't help but marvel at the softness of the other woman's skin and she moved the caress down her neck, over her shoulder and down her arm until she reached the blonde's wrist. Franky's eyes had followed the path of her hand and she had been so focussed on her exploration that she had failed notice the hitch in Bridget's breathing.

"Mmmm that felt nice" a groggy but now awake Bridget mumbled, catching Franky by surprise.

The younger woman recovered quickly though and continued to caress the blondes wrist as she looked up to meet her eyes. The older woman looked sleepy but wore a happy closed lip smile.

"I'm sorry I woke you" Franky apologised. Bridget entwined their hands together and lifted them up between them as the younger woman spoke and placed a soft kiss against Franky's knuckles. The brunette found herself raptured by the look of sheer adoration on the psychologist's face that she felt like Bridget had sucked all the air right out of her lungs.

"It's okay we should probably get up and eat something soon" the blonde assured her.

Despite the more serious nature of her thoughts whilst Bridget had been sleeping this was too good an opportunity for the brunette to miss.

"Other than each other you mean?" she quipped, pressing her tongue against her upper lip.

She'd thrown in remarks of a similar nature (although slightly less sexual) during counselling sessions only to have Bridget roll her eyes or glance away. No longer bound by their patient therapist relationship, Bridget's reaction was instant and very different.

"That can be desert" she replied smoothly, raising her eyebrows suggestively as she spoke.

It was very reminiscent of the tone the older woman had used in the library when asking her about her parole. It was the only time Franky had experienced flirty Bridget before her release. It had caught her off guard then even though she was no longer Bridget's patient but she had enjoyed every second of it until Vera had ruined the moment.

It had been their conversation in the library that had assured Franky that Bridget was more than just sexually attracted to her. The older woman had enough self-control to ignore physical attraction. No Bridget had been interested in her progress and in her opinions and that had suggested something deeper, even if the blonde had been too afraid to admit it. Even Vera's untimely entrance had done little to dampen Franky's spirits after Bridget had uttered the words 'not here, not yet'. Franky had felt her heart soar in a way she had never felt before. It had been in that moment that she'd realised her own feelings had transgressed over the boundaries of lust to love.

"What are you thinking about?" Bridget asked. As she spoke the older woman released Franky's hand in favour of reaching up and stroking brunette's cheek with the back of her fingers. The former inmate's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation.

"You" Franky confessed.

It would be easy for Franky to skirt away from the topic of her feelings right now. She could try and pass it off with some bullshit about Wentworth. Undoubtedly Bridget, a forensic psychologist, would know it was a load of crap but would let it slide. However Franky no longer wants to fight how she feels and she doesn't want to keep it all packed up inside. Bridget was right when she said the younger woman needed to unload. At the time it was in reference to her horrible past but it felt just as relevant now. If Franky started this new relationship and phase of her life holding herself back then she was dooming herself to fail.

"What about me?" Bridget asked after the younger woman went quiet and didn't elaborate.

The older woman wasn't pushing her but there was a hopeful look on her face that made Franky's stomach flutter. The brunette remembered how good it felt to hear Bridget say all those positive things about her at the parole hearing. How happy it had made her when Bridget had silently admitted she had missed her in the library. She wanted to make Bridget feel that kind of burst of joy. The former inmate took a deep steadying breath and began to try and articulate her thoughts.

"I was in such a fucking dark place just a few months ago. I felt like I was never going to leave Wentworth and that I had nothing to look forward too. Then you came bursting in and you made everything light again. It wasn't just the fact you were giving me a chance or how laid back you were. I think I knew almost immediately that you were something special…and I thought you were smokin' hot obviously!"

Bridget had been listening silently until the last part but then blushed profusely at the compliment and let out a little giggle. The older woman looked happy just to hear a little about what was in Franky's head but the brunette hadn't finished yet. Her confidence was creeping higher with every word.

"There is so much more I want to say but I don't know how to say it" she admitted. "I guess the most important thing is that I love you."

Franky had managed to hold eye contact during her confession and she had seen a flash or surprise in the blonde's eye. It was gone as quickly as it came and it was replaced by a look she had no time to interpret before Bridget cupped her cheeks and pressed their lips together.

The kiss was slow but deep and despite the large number of kisses they had shared earlier it felt just as new and intoxicating as the first time in the car park. Even when they pulled back for air Bridget kept brushing her lips lightly against Franky's own, like she didn't want to have to fully pull away just yet. These light touches left tingling sensations in their wake and the younger woman caught herself by surprise when she released a needy moan. The little sound made Bridget break contact with her and Franky found herself gazing into blue eyes again.

"I love you too" Bridget beamed.

Franky found herself lost for words so could only return the blonde's hundred watt smile. She hadn't expected or needed Bridget to say anything in return. The fact the other woman had been there waiting for her at the gates of Wentworth had said enough to keep Franky happy for a long while. Having Bridget say she loved her in return was yet another momentous memory that the brunette hoped she would look back on in many years' time as the real start to her life. Her childhood, the abuse, Wentworth…it would always be part of her and part of what made her the person she was but this was a new beginning. She couldn't think of a better way to start this new story than in the arms of Bridget Westfall. The woman who she loved and loved her in return. Franky couldn't remember ever feeling so giddy.

"How about we order food in and stay in bed a little while longer?" Bridget cut into Franky's thoughts with a very appealing suggestion. Franky couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face as she nodded her agreement to the plan. Staying in bed with this woman sounded perfect especially as the blonde had power napped and now seemed full of energy again.

Bridget sat up, letting the bed sheets pool around her lap and leaving her top half totally exposed for Franky to ogle at. The older woman either didn't notice or was pretending not to notice as she switched the light on and picked up her laptop from the bedside table. Franky sat up too but Bridget was angled away from her and towards the computer.

"Any preference?" Bridget asked as she opened up an internet browser window. "There is a really great local Chinese restaurant if you like oriental food?"

Franky had lost interest in food the second the older woman had sat up but feigned interest by leaning over the blonde's shoulder to read the menu. It had meant shifting closer so her front was pressed against Bridget's back and she smiled at the little gasp the older woman made when their skin came in to contact. Not content just to hear it once, Franky sought out the sensitive spot she had found earlier on Bridget's neck with her lips. She struck gold immediately.

"How am I meant to concentrate with you doing that?" Bridget gasped out between moans.

Franky chuckled before continuing her gentle assault in the older woman's neck adding her teeth in to the equation. She was careful not to bite too hard and after every bite ran her tongue over the spot to sooth the sensitive skin there. Franky could feel the heat and arousal radiating from the blonde more and more with every kiss or nip until Bridget couldn't take the teasing anymore. The laptop was slammed shut and flung aside. It landed perilously close to the edge of the bed but Bridget didn't seem to give a rat's ass about its fate. The blonde turned in Franky's arms and the brunette leant in to claim her lips only to be taken by complete surprise.

Bridget didn't turn to kiss her but instead flung her leg over Franky and pushed her shoulders down. Franky didn't have time to react before she found herself on her back with a very ravenous looking Bridget Westfall straddling her hips and holding her hands above her head. Apparently Bridget loved being on top and who was Franky to complain? Later she may regret the fact they failed to order food but for now her hunger for the blue eyed woman looking down at her had comfortably surpassed her hunger for a Chinese banquet. From the look on Bridget's face and the glint in her eye Franky could tell the blonde was pretty hungry too.

"Fuck the food" Bridget practically growled as she towered over the brunette. "I've always preferred desert anyway..."

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **The End x**


	5. Chapter 5

**The One That Stayed**

 _Bridget didn't turn to kiss her but instead flung her leg over Franky and pushed her shoulders down. Franky didn't have time to react before she found herself on her back with a very ravenous looking Bridget Westfall straddling her hips and holding her hands above her head. Apparently Bridget loved being on top and who was Franky to complain? Later she may regret the fact they failed to order food but for now her hunger for the blue eyed woman looking down at her had comfortably surpassed her hunger for a Chinese banquet. From the look on Bridget's face and the glint in her eye Franky could tell the blonde was pretty hungry too._

" _Fuck the food" Bridget practically growled as she towered over the brunette. "I've always preferred desert anyway..."_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Chapter 5**

Franky woke up to the feeling of soft lips kissing her forehead and gentle fingers massaging her scalp. It took her a few seconds to take in her surroundings and understand where she was. This wasn't the cold, stale smelling, lonely single bedded cell she had become so accustomed to at Wentworth Correctional Facility. This was a real home with a king-size bed, crisp sheets and a beautiful woman propped up next to her. Instead of concrete and stale air Franky could smell something pleasant and floral as well as the distinct aroma of coffee.

"Morning sleepy" said beautiful woman greeted her when she finally managed to open her eyes.

The room was bathed in sunlight through the large window and the light played against Bridget's features as the blonde gazed down upon her. Bridget was partially sat up and leaning against the beds headrest. She had obviously been awake for a little while as she now wore a thin, loosely fastened, silky green dressing gown. It left very little to the imagination as it hung low over her chest and only reached down to Bridget's mid-thigh. Franky took a moment to really appreciate Bridget's lean form. They had spent most of the night before making love and although she had kissed every inch of the psychologist's body she hadn't had the chance to just lie back and admire it.

She had been aware of Bridget's hot body as early as the first time they properly interacted in the corridor by the library. From that point onwards she had admired every tight pair of trousers and every cute little jacket. She had sat in many a group session just silently admiring the blonde especially the time she wore that black fitted top with the leather front to it. Kim had been an ass during the session and taken some of the pleasure from the occasion but even her jealousy couldn't spoil 40 minutes of Bridget in a form fitting top that clung to every curve and muscle. As incredible as Bridget Westfall had looked in that top it didn't prepare Franky for what was underneath it.

"You look so beautiful right now" the former inmate verbalised her thoughts.

Bridget blushed at her words and smiled broadly, her eyes focusing on the hand she was currently brushing through Franky's hair. The brunette thought it was adorable that the older woman was unsure how to react to such a simple compliment. It was a statement of fact and Franky was certain she couldn't have been the only woman to tell Bridget Westfall she was beautiful. She did however hope she would be the last woman to ever call her it whilst cuddled up in bed with her.

"Come here" Franky instructed.

She tugged on the blonde's dressing gown and was pleased when it fell completely open without any resistance. Bridget responded instantly to the invitation and virtually fell in to Franky's arms, their lips seeking each other out in an open mouthed dance. Cool silk fluttered against Franky's sides but it was Bridget's warm body that pressed against her own as they kissed. The younger woman moaned into the kiss, enjoying her morning wakeup call more and more with each passing second. She slid her hands under the open dressing gown and on to Bridget's bum, giving it a soft squeeze before slapping it lightly.

Bridget giggled in response, breaking the kiss in the process. She propped herself up on her elbow again and smirked down at Franky.

"I made us breakfast" the older woman informed her.

Bridget sat up and reached behind her to the bedside cabinet which was blocked from Franky's view. Franky sat up too, letting the sheets pool around her lap and making no effort to cover up her torso. The blonde carefully lifted a large tray over and placed it across them, using their thighs as a table.

The blonde had been busy whilst Franky had been sleeping. On the tray there were two steaming cups of what smelt like filter coffee, two glasses of fresh orange juice, a bowl of fruit salad with two spoons and a large plate containing eggs, sausage, grilled tomatoes and fried bread with two sets of cutlery. The brunette's stomach rumbled at the sight and smell of it all.

"Wow Gidget…you are spoiling me!" Franky gushed.

The older woman smiled and handed the former inmate a knife and fork. Franky really was touched by the gesture of breakfast in bed and not just because it was a romantic cliché. She had spent months running the kitchen in Wentworth preparing meals for the others so it made a nice change to have someone cook for her.

Franky picked up the glass and took a large mouthful of the orange juice whilst Bridget made a start on the cooked breakfast. They had been given cheap shit in prison like instant coffee and juice made from concentrate. The fresh juice Franky now held was luxurious in comparison. Franky had no idea how much money the psychologist was on a year but it was clearly enough to pay for nice things. Now the room was flooded with morning light Franky could see the décor more clearly. It was pretty minimalist but the black furniture looked expensive as did the artwork on the walls. It was a similar modern style to the artwork in Bridget's office only this was black and white rather than vibrant colours. She wondered what the rest of the house looked like. All she had seen so far was the front entrance hall, the bedroom and the on suite bathroom.

"How long have you lived here?" the brunette asked after another mouthful of the orange liquid.

"Since I moved back to Melbourne about a year ago" Bridget answered after finishing her mouthful of food, "I was in Adelaide for a few years working in the Women's Prison."

Franky remembered the blonde saying she had worked in corrections for nearly twenty years during her parole hearing but she hadn't given much thought to where the psychologist's previous work had been prior to Wentworth. It's not like they had ever discussed Bridget's life outside of Wentworth as it would have broken every stupid patient therapist code imaginable. About the most Franky had ever got out of Bridget during the sessions was that she was indeed a lesbian…which Franky had guessed anyway. In fact Franky knew fuck all about the older woman other than somehow they connected on a deep visceral level. Now seemed as good a time as any to start filling in the blanks.

"Why did you come back?" Franky asked as casually as possible as she placed down her glass and began to tuck into the cooked breakfast too.

"My dad was seriously ill so I came back to help nurse him" Bridget replied quietly, dropping her eyes to the tray in front of them as she spoke. "He died about eight months ago. Cancer."

Franky couldn't believe she had managed to hit on a sensitive subject on only her second question. The only thing she could think to do was try and comfort the older woman by reaching out and covering the blondes hand with her own. She gave it a gentle squeeze and Bridget's eyes shot up to meet her own again. There was a sadness there that pained Franky to see. She had never really had proper parents to care about, only a father who abandoned her and a mother who physically and emotionally beat her senseless. It wasn't a loss she could truly understand but she could imagine it.

"That's shit Gidge" she uttered, "Is your mom…?"

Franky trailed off midway through the question, not entirely sure she was going about asking it in the right way. Emotional stuff wasn't her forte, as Bridget herself had identified during their sessions the brunette tended to keep it boxed up inside. Not able to fully process her own emotions meant she was also never sure how to deal with it in others.

"No she's still with us" Bridget cut in quickly before uttering a little laugh that caught Franky by surprise. "She's pretty fucking batty though; just wait until you meet her."

The younger woman was glad that they had skirted away from the sad stuff but now they had opened a whole new can of worms. Did the blonde really think it was a wise idea introducing Franky to her family? It hadn't been something the inmate thought of before because she hadn't ever really allowed herself to believe Bridget would want her in the real world. The psychologist was intelligent, well spoken, well-educated and classy. What the hell would her mother make of her dating a former patient and prison inmate covered in tattoos?

"I'm not sure I'm the type of girl you take home" Franky admitted. She squirmed awkwardly as she spoke, a sure give away of her own discomfort. Bridget slipped her hand out from under Franky's to steady the tray.

"I've already brought you home" the older woman countered, gesturing around the bedroom with her free hand to emphasise her point.

It wasn't quite what Franky meant and she was aware that Bridget knew that too. For a moment the former inmate thought the older woman was going to skip around the issue but then Bridget placed her cutlery down on the tray again and took a deep steadying breath, looking deep in to Franky's eyes before she began to speak.

"I want to be with you Franky" Bridget assured her. "I want to be with you out in the open. I want you to be my plus one at family parties or at the stupid forensic psychologist gala dinners. I want to sit in a café holding hands and not give a fuck who sees. I want to kiss you when you walk of stage after you receive your law degree..."

The blonde held eye contact with the younger woman the whole time even when her voice trailed off at the end of her declaration. It was subtle but Franky could hear the loss of confidence as Bridget spoke. The older psychologist was scared she had said much…maybe she even thought she was pushing her too far and too quickly. Franky was flying high from the blonde's words though and moved quickly to reassure her.

"You had me at the 'I want to be with you' part" the younger woman admitted. She couldn't stop a smile creeping across her face which broadened when Bridget smiled brightly back at her.

Franky leant across the space between them, careful not to knock the tray and its contents too much, and pressed a fleeting kiss against the blonde's lips. When she pulled away Bridget's eyes were still closed and she was smiling. After a few seconds the older woman opened her eyes and returned her focus to the food, all the while the smile didn't leave her face.

Franky wasn't quite ready to finish her question and answer session just yet though. She was still very curious about Bridget's past but decided to shelve some of those questions for another time. After Bridget's little speech about wanting to be out in the open with their relationship Franky was more interested in understanding the blonde's feelings towards her. They had both said the words 'I love you' the night before and Franky was certain they both meant it but she was curious to understand how it had developed on Bridget's side.

The inmate had never bothered to hide her attraction and in some ways been an open book but Bridget had been restrained and professional. It had only been the slightest of details that the psychologist just couldn't hide that had given her away. Franky had gleefully pointed many of them out to her once during her sessions. She had noticed the way Bridget had started to reapply her make up before she was due, she noticed the defensive way the blonde crossed her legs when she came closer even though she clearly wasn't scared of her. These were subtle signs; the more obvious one being the way Bridget had smiled at her for the simplest of reasons. The psychologist had smiled when she entered the room, she had smiled when they passed in the corridors and she had smiled when they spoke….she had smiled an awful lot when Franky was near and in a way that couldn't quite pass off as just being friendly.

Perhaps the most obvious sign that Franky had noticed was the amount of interest Bridget had shown in helping her. Yes it was the psychologist's job to help the women but her interest and actions whilst helping her had gone beyond the normal levels. It had been the give away with Erica too except the former Governor couldn't reconcile these feelings with the life she wanted to live. There was certainly some overlap between the two women but Bridget was _more_ than Erica. Bridget was stronger, she was feistier, she was truer to herself, she was more confident, she had more of a swagger…Not being able to get through to Erica had frustrated Franky, especially sexually, but having to try and hold herself back from Bridget had been emotionally draining. From the moment Bridget had made Miss Bennett drop the charges against her before sauntering out of the library Franky had known she was hooked. She hadn't been able to think straight for five whole minutes and when she finally did try to focus on her law textbook again she had realised it was upside down.

"When did you first realise you were attracted to me?" she inquired.

Bridget was mid mouthful as Franky asked the question so there was a pause whilst the older woman chewed and swallowed her food. There blonde observed Franky for a second, like she wasn't quite sure how to answer the question or what answer the younger woman was looking for. In all honesty Franky had no idea what the answer would be as they had flirted from the offset and she had no idea when flirtation had turned from a method to engage with her to an actual honest to god attraction.

"The first time I laid eyes on you when you stormed into my group therapy session and demanded to speak to Boomer" Bridget admitted coyly.

Although the former inmate hadn't known the answer she certainly hadn't expected that response. At that point she hadn't even really looked at Bridget. She had just presumed she was another of Ferguson's lackey's and hadn't thrown her a second glance. It was when she got up close and personal with her in the corridor she realised the new shrink was fucking hot but even then she wasn't attracted to her per say because she was suspicious of her.

"Okaaaay…" Franky's surprise was evident in her tone. "How about the first time you thought something more than just _who is that she's hot_?"

The brunette made sure to put extra emphasis on the words 'she's hot' and she flicked her tongue out across her lower lip. Bridget's immediate response was to chuckle and shake her head, amused by the younger woman's self-confidence. However the psychologist quickly grew serious again and her brows knitted like it was the first time she'd really thought about the answer.

"I don't really know, it was pretty immediate" Bridget replied slowly. "I suppose it really started during that first conversation in my office. I have to admit I pictured myself as the person who picked you up at the gates of Wentworth even then."

Franky found herself looking into the deep blue eyes of her lover. The sudden intensity there startled her and made her heartbeat increase. The older woman was looking at her in a way that no one ever had before. It wasn't a look of lust or desire. It wasn't even adoration or fondness. It was something more than that, something deeper. They had said 'I love you' to each other the night prior but the look on Bridget's face conveyed it silently to her.

"You are so captivating Franky" Bridget suddenly continued. "You had me hooked from the word go and there was nothing I could do to stop myself falling further and further."

Franky found it amazing how the blonde had just looked through all of her bullshit and her past without letting it bias her opinion. Bridget Westfall was something special and the brunette could help but fall just a little bit more in love with her. The pressure in her chest felt immense. In books she had always read lines like 'and his heart swelled with love' and thought it was sappy bullshit but suddenly she knew exactly what they meant.

Breakfast didn't seem important any more. The only thing Franky deemed important was that there was space between them and a tray in the way and she wanted that distance gone. She reached across and placed the tray on the bed to her left and began to shift towards the other woman.

"What are you…?" Bridget began to ask, only to trail off into silence when a naked Franky straddled her so they were now nose to nose. Bridget's robe was still open so when Franky pressed forward their naked chests pressed against each other again and the blonde let out a short gasp. Despite the fact Franky now had the older woman pressed between her and the headboard the former inmate's intentions were not sexual.

"Just kiss me" Franky whispered as she closed the distance between them, lightly brushing her lips over Bridget's own. There was a low moan that emanated from the back of Bridget's throat as she brought her hands up to cup the brunette's cheeks.

Bridget did kiss her. She kissed Franky slowly again and again, sometimes deeply, sometimes with the lightest of touches. She kissed her over and over again until long after their food and coffee went cold. She kissed her until mid-morning when the intensity of it all finally left them breathless and they sat, faces buried into the crooks of each other's necks, and just held each other close.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	6. Chapter 6

**The One That Stayed**

" _Just kiss me" Franky whispered as she closed the distance between them, lightly brushing her lips over Bridget's own. There was a low moan that emanated from the back of Bridget's throat as she brought her hands up to cup the brunette's cheeks._

 _Bridget did kiss her. She kissed Franky slowly again and again, sometimes deeply, sometimes with the lightest of touches. She kissed her over and over again until long after their food and coffee went cold. She kissed her until mid-morning when the intensity of it all finally left them breathless and they sat, faces buried into the crooks of each other's necks, and just held each other close._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Chapter 6**

"I thought you liked having me naked" Franky drawled as she opened the passenger seat door and practically leapt into the car seat. "Why the rush to take me clothes shopping?"

Franky spread out across the space so her hand sat on Bridget's headrest and threw the blonde a toothy smile. Bridget, who was already sat in the driver's seat, smirked and shook her head in amusement at the younger woman's antics.

"Because I'm actually convinced that the only way we will stop having sex and eat a proper meal is if we leave the house" the blonde admitted as she started up the car engine.

Franky chuckled in response but removed her hand from the other woman's headrest so she could fasten her seatbelt. She considered correcting Bridget's as they had in fact spent most of the morning kissing and cuddling. However when they had finally got out of bed at around 11.30am Franky had taken one look at the lithe figure of Bridget Westfall retreating onto the bathroom covered only by the tiniest sip of silk and the flames had ignited. She had peeled the dressing gown away and pressed the blonde against the cool tiled wall of the on suite. Needless to say Bridget hadn't complained about being hungry then.

Despite the fact Franky would have happily stayed in the bedroom with Bridget all day she really did need to actually buy some clothing. She'd literally walked out of the prison with a few sets of underwear, two spare vest tops and that was it. Now she had access to her bank account again she was curious to see how much money she actually had. The reality TV show had paid pretty well so she knew she wasn't broke and technically she'd been earning money whilst working in the laundry and then the kitchen in Wentworth. It had been for a fucking pittance but it would no doubt fund a few outfits. The biggest dent in her finances would probably be made by her studies. Inside she had borrowed her law texts from the library or been loaned them by her tutor. Now she'd have to source them herself like a real actual student.

"Is there a book shop where we are heading?" the brunette inquired as Bridget continued to drive with her eyes fixed firmly on the road. "I need some law text books of my own if I want to keep studying."

Bridget's eyes darted from the road to Franky and her lips curled into a coy smile.

"I have some for you already" the older woman admitted. "I pulled up your course online and ordered the suggested books on the reading list as soon as your parole was granted."

Franky was caught by surprise at the gesture although really it shouldn't shock her. It was no surprise that the blonde would encourage her to carry on studying and try to facilitate it. Even the core books she required must have set Bridget back hundreds of dollars and Franky was amazed how much confidence the older woman had in her and their relationship. Whilst Franky had been staring at the other woman in wonderment the blonde had become more and more flushed and nervous.

"That's really fucking sweet Gidget" Franky half thanked and half assured her lover.

The psychologist smiled in response and refocused on the road, leaving Franky to her thoughts. The younger woman couldn't wipe the grin off her face. She still felt like she was living a dream and that any moment soon she would wake up and find she had been in a coma after the fire or something and it was all in her head. How the hell had she of all people ended up with such a fantastic girlfriend? That's what they were right? Girlfriends? They hadn't discussed their relationship status but as they were living together, declaring feelings for each other and having sex that suggested they were in an exclusive relationship.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Bridget asked, cutting through Franky's thoughts and bringing her back to the present.

Apart from a couple of mouthfuls of cooked breakfast that morning the former inmate hadn't had anything but prison food for far too long. She enjoyed all different types of food from many different nationalities but right now she was craving something pretty basic.

"This isn't very classy but I really fucking fancy pizza…if that's okay?" Franky asked anxiously. Bridget was an educated woman and Franky wasn't sure what she would make of just going for a pizza especially on what was pretty much their first date.

The older woman seemed to notice her unease and reached across the space between them, resting her hand on top of Franky's knee and giving it a light squeeze.

"I like Pizza" she said simply.

Franky felt a swelling feeling in her chest again at Bridget's actions. She had it so fucking bad for the blonde that the simplest of gestures seemed to make her head swim. She gazed down at her own knee where Bridget's hand was resting. She could feel heat radiating through the blonde's palm.

They pulled up at a set of traffic lights and Franky used the opportunity to surge forward across the centre console and capture Bridget's lips with her own. The blonde was caught by surprise but within seconds she was eagerly responding. Or at least she eagerly responded until the car behind bleared its horn when the light changed and they remained stationary.

"Sorry" Franky apologised as they quickly broke apart. "I had to keep my hands off ya for so long it's hard not to take advantage of every moment now."

"Did you hear me complaining?" the blonde brushed off the apology with a huge grin.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After parking in the huge multi-storey car park they had headed straight to an American Pizza restaurant that Bridget claimed was really good. It was a bit like Pizza Hut only more upmarket and had a buffet all you can eat lunch deal running. Franky had filled her plate with a mixture of salad, wedges and pizza; taking a slice of each of the vegetarian, hawaiian and pepperoni pizza's. She returned to their table bore Bridget and sat waiting for the blond to join her before touching her food.

When the older woman rounded the corner Franky's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the plate of food she was carrying. The slight blonde had a little salad and a few potato wedges like Franky but she also had about six slices of pizza piled up on her plate. When Bridget sat down across from her and picked up her cutlery the younger woman couldn't resist but comment.

"That's a lot of pizza for…" she began to remark.

"A skinny ass scrag?" Bridget cut in with a rakish smile across her face.

The dry response caught Franky by surprise. Kim's harsh words during the group session had been pushed well and truly to the back of her mind but she recognised them as soon as the blonde quoted them. She felt a pang of guilt at the fact those hurtful words had been said because of her.

"I was gonna say someone so toned…" the younger woman corrected, trying to keep the tone of the conversation light.

"Well someone has kept this toned woman working out without sustenance for nearly twenty four hours" Bridget joked before tucking into the first slice of her pizza.

Despite how hungry Franky was she found herself watching the older woman rather than eating. If Bridget remembered Kim's words then did that mean they had hit the mark? Bridget always seemed so confident in Wentworth with her strutting walk and calm demeanour. It hadn't occurred to Franky at the time that Bridget could possibly take the words to heart. It had been obvious that she was attracted to the psychologist on not only an intellectual and emotional but also a physical level.

"You're really fucking beautiful you know that right?" she spoke up.

Her words seemed to catch the older woman by surprise and she stopped chewing her food mid mouthful and gazed back at Franky. The younger woman couldn't quite read the expression in her eyes so she continued on with her own train of thought.

"I'm sorry Kim said those things about you" the brunette admitted.

It had been awkward and embarrassing during the group session but Franky had also been told about Kim yelling shit at the psychologist in the yard. She had never found out how Kim had figured out there was an attraction between the psychologist and herself. It hadn't seemed important at the time, her attention had been drawn to the fact Kim was fucking everything up for her.

"I'm not sorry" Bridget spoke up after finishing her mouthful of pizza. "At least I knew the two of you weren't…"

The blonde trailed off towards the end of the sentence but it didn't take a rocket scientist to understand what she was implying. She wondered what the blonde would have thought of their situation if she had continued having sex with Kim even if it clearly was just to blow off steam. Would it have prevented 'this' from happening or would the older woman have been able to see it for what it was and push it aside? In truth it hadn't just been fear of what Bridget would think of her that had prevented her allowing Kim to fuck her but the fact that she wanted Bridget so much that she just couldn't stomach someone else touching her. Kim's return had made her truly understand how hard she was falling for the psychologist and made her even more desperate for parole.

"You weren't were you?" Bridget's nervous tone cut through Franky's thoughts.

The confident tone of the older woman's previous statement had vanished, obviously she had taken Franky's thoughtful silence as a sign she had somehow misread the situation. The brunette reached out and covered one of Bridget's hands with her own.

"No" Franky assured her, "I had my heart set firmly on someone else."

Bridget relaxed again instantly, giving Franky's hand a light squeeze. When the two made eye contact the blonde instantly leant right across the table and pressed her lips against the younger woman's. It was gentle, undemanding and loving and was over as quickly as it happened. When Bridget lent back in her seat again and smiled brightly at Franky. The brunette couldn't think of a more amazing sight.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Franky closed her eyes and relaxed as Bridget drove them back to the blonde's home. Their home.

Their shopping spree had lasted about two hours before Franky had called an end to it. They had already dropped one lot of bags off in the blonde's car and come back again but Franky was getting bored. There was only so long she could spend trying clothes on before her patience ran thin. She had a couple of pairs of jeans, smart trousers, a couple of jackets, various tops, sleep ware, some canvas shoes, a pair of heels, a tracksuit for exercising and toiletries. It wasn't going to fill a wardrobe but it was a good start.

Bridget had been very patient as they had browsed the rails of clothing and they had enjoyed plenty of chatter and banter. After about ten minutes Franky had grasped Bridget's hand in her own and they had held hands as they walked from shop to shop or whilst they were stood browsing. It had made Franky feel like a teenager again…except she had never been so fucking sky high happy as a teenager nor as love-struck.

Bridget had also sat diligently outside the changing rooms whilst Franky tried different outfits on and modelled them for her. The younger woman had noticed that as the hours had progressed Bridget had begun to sit more and more cross legged during these moments and when she had walked out of the cubicle in the last shop wearing the trousers, heels and tight fitted top the blonde's eyes were a shade darker than usual.

The easy flirtation that had settled between them as they shopped had started to simmer again so the obvious destination to Franky had been lingerie. A quick browse around an upmarket lingerie stall had left Bridget even more flustered especially as the younger woman had bought a set of black and burgundy lacy underwear complete with suspenders. Franky was sure from the glint in the blonde's eye that Bridget couldn't wait to see her model them later. It was no surprise when the older woman had instantly agreed it was time to go home when the brunette suggested it as they left the store.

Franky's hands rested on her knees as she lazed in the passenger seat. There was a soft rock radio station playing quietly on the radio and occasionally she could hear Bridget humming along to parts of the songs. The brunette would occasionally open an eye and glance over at the psychologist. Most of the times Bridget didn't notice as she was focused on the road but sometimes she did and either glanced back or smiled. Franky quiet liked it when Bridget was oblivious.

There had been few opportunities in Wentworth just to sit and admire the older woman and certainly no opportunities to watch Bridget just relax and be herself. Franky found it adorable the way Bridget occasionally tapped the steering wheel with her thumb in time to the music, or how she tapped her foot impatiently whilst waiting for the lights to change. She also found it adorable when Bridget swore under her breath at bad drivers and how she ran her fingers back through her hair to stop it falling over her face. In fact, Franky just adored Bridget full stop.

"What is going on in that mind of yours?" the blonde asked, laying her free hand on top of the younger woman's.

Franky opened her eyes and gazed at the other woman, raising her eyebrows in a silent question.

"You're grinning like a Cheshire cat" Bridget explained.

Apparently Franky's loved up feeling had crept into her facial expressions too. Not that it bothered the brunette especially when Bridget was smiling broadly in response.

"You make me happy" Franky simply stated.

Bridget's smile grew impossibly bigger followed by a coy look down at her hand on the steering wheel. It was the kind of moment were Franky felt like saying 'I love you' but the words just wouldn't quite travel from brain to mouth. Saying it the night before when cocooned in bed together after one of the most intense afternoon slash evenings of her life wasn't quite the same as just blurting it out in general conversation. She guessed it would just take time for her to relax and open up that little bit further.

"I enjoyed today" the brunette said instead. "I liked spending time with you, doing normal shit."

Franky cringed at her own wording of the final part of the statement but Bridget didn't seem to mind at all and continued to smile as she looked forward at the road.

"Me too" the blonde agreed. "I kept imagining what it would be like when you got parole. What it would be like to actually be able to hug you and comfort you when you were sad or hold your hand without it being a fucking sin."

Franky resisted the urge to fire any innuendos at the older woman about what exactly she had imagined. In truth the brunette had also lay in her prison bed at night imagining just being close to the psychologist. After just simply grasping Bridget's wrist in the corridor once she had lay in bed thinking about how soft the blonde's skin had been. She had pictured tracing Bridget's forearm with the tips of her fingers and what the psychologist's reaction would be. It was those daydreams that had made it abundantly clear that she was in deep. Back in the days it had been Erica she had lay in bed thinking about her thoughts had been less romantic and more pornographic. It had all been the thrill of the chase…the idea of making Erica give in to her. Her thoughts about Bridget had been directed more to the long term because Bridget had gave her hope that she had a future. Now it wasn't just a hope it was a reality.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	7. Chapter 7

**The One That Stayed**

 **Chapter 7**

Franky stumbled through the front door with all the shopping bags which she had insisted on carrying the short distance from car to front door without help. Bridget had opened the door and stepped aside, allowing the younger woman to enter first. Franky could hear the older woman chuckling in the background as she stubbornly struggled on with all the shopping.

"I'll just take these upstairs and put them in the wardrobe" the brunette stated as she managed to kick her shoes off in the direction of the shoe rail.

"I'll get dinner in the oven" Bridget replied.

Franky went to walk away down the hall but a warm hand on her bicep prevented her from leaving. She turned to face the older woman and was rewarded with a salacious smile. Bridget tapped the forefinger of her free hand against her lips, a gesture Franky recognised as a request for a kiss.

Despite the fact the bags were really weighing her down the younger woman was all too happy to comply and she leant across the gap between them and pressed her lips against the blonde's in a sweet closed mouth kiss. The contact only remained chase for a millisecond though as Bridget stepped into the contact, pressed herself up against the front of Franky and deepened the kiss. It was hot and heavy and oh so full of promise. The brunette was about to abandon her previous plan and drop the shopping bags so she could wrap her arms around the older woman and really kiss her back. Bridget seemed to anticipate this though and stepped back out of thee kiss leaving Franky a little dazed and confused and wanting much more.

"Don't take too long up there" the blonde drawled, tilting her head and flashing Franky her best flirtatious smile. It reminded the younger woman of the time they had come so close to kissing in the library when Bridget had been flirting with her about her upcoming parole hearing.

The brunette didn't have time to formulate a response before Bridget began walking away and turned left into the doorway of the kitchen.

"You're a fucking tease Gidget" Franky finally found her voice and called out after her as the blonde disappeared from sight.

The older woman backtracked and leant back around the doorframe. Franky felt her heart race all the more when the blonde locked intense blue eyes on her and smiled again.

"It's not really teasing if I plan to make good on it" Bridget pointed out, her voice a little deeper than normal. Franky found the blonde ridiculously sexy and in moments like these Bridget seemed completely aware of the effect she was having on the younger woman. Standing in the door way wearing a loose black blouse, skinny black jeans and with sparkling eyes the blonde looked totally delectable.

"I'll see you in a few minutes" the psychologist finished before disappearing of into the kitchen again.

"You most certainly will" the younger woman mumbled to herself before heading off down the corridor towards the bedroom.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It had only taken Franky a few minutes to unpack the bags and fold or hand their contents into the spaces allotted for her in Bridget's spacious built in wardrobe. Her areas still looked decidedly bare but at least they were not empty now. She had also put her toiletries in the on suite bathroom. The only two things left on the bed was the bag with her canvas shoes in which needed to go to the shoe rail in the front hall and the lingerie she had bought at the end of their shopping trip.

Franky had originally planned to leave the underwear modelling until later but she was hot and bothered after the way Bridget had teased her and wanted to turn the tables on the older woman. So she made the decision to delay her return to the kitchen for another few minutes for a good cause.

The brunette quickly stripped down and folder her clothing into a pile by one of the bedside tables. She quickly put the lingerie on, leaving the fishnet stockings until after she freshened up and messed her hair up a bit in the bathroom. She had noticed that Bridget had a black version of the silky dressing gown she had worn earlier hanging up so the brunette borrowed it, loosely fastening it at the front so it hid the lingerie but also invited the blonde to unwrap her.

Once she was ready she quietly headed back to the kitchen. Apparently her timing was pretty excellent because when she reached the doorway Bridget had her back to her and was just putting a backing dish into the oven. The psychologist had promised her 'one of the best lasagne's' she had ever tasted as they had been driving home and from the state of the kitchen it looked like Bridget had gone all out to deliver. Various ingredients were still strewn around the work surfaces and Franky couldn't help but smile affectionately at the blonde's efforts.

"Need a hand?" Franky asked as the blonde started scooping the waste from the vegetables into the bin. Bridget's back was still to the brunette so she was oblivious to the change of attire for the present.

"I got it thanks gorgeous" Bridget chirped, "although you could chose a bottle of wine if you'd like."

The way the blonde moved around the kitchen with such ease and obvious enjoyment made smile again. It made her think of those nature programmes were they are always going on about seeing things in 'their natural environment'. The more Franky saw Bridget Westfall out of the confines of Wentworth the harder she fell in love with the older woman.

After watching Bridget for a few more seconds Franky edged around the kitchen to the wine rack in the corner, careful to remain out of the busy blonde's eye line. There were around eight bottles to choose from and they were a mixture of red, white and rose wines. As they were eating a beef lasagne Franky decided to go for an expensive looking Cabernet Sauvignon. There were wine glasses on the shelf next to the wine rack so she grabbed two of them and the bottle of wine and headed back to the Kitchen Island in the centre of the kitchen. Bridget was still on the other side with her back to her so Franky opened the bottle and began to fill the glasses to about two thirds of the way up. She was just finishing pouring the second glass when Bridget finally finished her clean up and turned to face her.

"Oh god" the blond exclaimed softly, dropping the towel she was holding. "Are you…"

The older woman's voice trailed off as she began to slowly make her way around the island towards Franky. The brunette watched the other woman intently as Bridget's fingertips trailed along the smooth surface of the work top as she moved. She tried to keep her own composure and play it cool as she leant against the counter so she lifted one of the glasses of wine to her lips and took a slow sip of it, her eyes never leaving Bridget's own as she drank. It was exquisite wine, rather like the approaching woman who'd purchased it.

"You look good in that" the blonde husked as she stopped in front of Franky. She reached out and ran the fingertips than had previously been trailing along the worktop down the exposed skin of the brunette's chest until she reached the top of the dressing gown. The hand lingered there as Bridget's eyes bore in to Franky's own, now notably darker than before.

"I'm pretty sure you look even better in what is underneath though" the older woman finished.

Franky was meant to be the one in control here, she was meant to be the tease. Yet under Bridget's intense gaze the brunette felt ablaze and completely under the other woman's spell. Suddenly her grip on the stem of the wine glass felt precarious so she carefully placed it down and safely out of the way.

"I guess there is one way to find that out" the brunette purred, impressed with the level of calm in her voice despite the butterflies she was feeling.

Bridget's hands slid down over the smooth material of the dressing gown and unfastened the loose knot at Franky's waist. Slowly she released the material, allowing the dressing gown to fall open. Franky watched the blonde intently as she ran her eyes all over the younger woman's body. It felt like there was live electricity passing between them keeping Franky routed to the spot.

The blonde pressed the fingertips of both hands on Franky's chest just above her breasts and began to slide them down. First they gently ran over the lacy material of the burgundy lingerie and then onto the soft skin of Franky's stomach. Here the older woman's touch changed from flat finger tips to nails which lightly raked down the younger woman's abs and over her tattoo and scars.

"What the fuck are you doing to me Franky?" Bridget husked as her hands came to a halt at the top of the lacy waistband of the brunette's new underwear. Considering it was Bridget's hands which were running all over her the brunette wasn't entirely sure what the older woman meant.

"Do you know how hard it's been all afternoon not to just follow you into the changing rooms and fuck you against the wall?" the blonde said as she toyed with the elastic of the waistline.

If Franky thought she was aroused before then she had found a whole new level now. Hearing Bridget using such course language had been rare so far but had always sent a shiver up Franky's spine. It was hot. Bridget was hot and she was burning Franky up. The younger woman had intended to march in wearing lingerie, work her up and blow the psychologists mind but yet again it was the blonde who was in control. She had never been the less dominant one in any of her sexual encounters before Bridget and it unbalanced her nearly as much as it thrilled her. Part of her was tempted to try and take back control but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that within the minute the tables would turn again.

"Why don't you show me?" Franky coaxed.

This drew a smile from the older woman again as she continued to graze her fingernails over taut stomach muscles. The blonde leant in again, splaying her hands against the former inmate's stomach and kissing her deeply. Franky cupped the back of the other woman's neck and sunk into the kiss, enjoying every brush of their lips or stroke of Bridget's tongue. As they pulled back for air the blonde grasped Franky's lower lip between her teeth and tugged slightly before releasing it.

"I never plan to stop showing you" Bridget responded smoothly now there was a little space between them.

Even through her fog of arousal Franky appreciated the meaning behind the psychologist's words. She doubted they would ever be a stereotypical couple but the words were a sign of Bridget's long term commitment to their relationship. The sentiment made Franky giddy and she knew she was grinning like an idiot. The happy expression switched back to one of lust when the older woman suddenly sunk to her knees in front of her.

Warm lips pressed against her stomach as fingernails scraped down the outside of her thighs and across the fishnet stockings. The gentle kisses against her skin morphed into a warm wet tongue which traced the lines of the tree blossom tattoo and circled the old cigarette burns. The scar tissue was surprisingly sensitive and Franky clawed lightly at the back of Bridget's head at the sensation. It felt very intimate having the older woman lavish attention on her scars like this. She'd always felt self-conscious about them before although she'd always done well at hiding it. Mainly she just hated the way people looked at her with pity when they first saw them. Bridget had been able to reach through the walls she had surrounded herself with and that trust between them made this experience intimate rather than intimidating.

The blonde's hands abandoned the younger woman's thighs and stroked up her sides until they reached the material of her bra. Franky let out a loud moan when her lover began to stroke and massage her breasts through the material, causing lace to scrape against hardened nipples.

"Fuck Bridget" Franky moaned as the older woman's mouth worked its way down to the waistband of her underwear and tugged on them with her teeth.

The blonde let out a light chuckle before stilling the movement of her mouth and hands. For a few seconds the older woman seemed content just to breathe the former inmate in. Franky was more aroused by the sight of Bridget on her knees in front of her than she had ever been in her entire life. The level of arousal was almost uncomfortable and she could feel the evidence of it soaking through her underwear and against the inside of her thighs.

The seconds ticked by painfully slowly whilst the older woman remained stationary and Franky's hips ground forward seeking contact of their own violation. This drew a light throaty chuckle from the blonde but it also spurred her into action. She pressed Franky's body back a little firmer against the cool side panel of the kitchen island and one of her hands dragged down from the younger woman's breasts and all the way back down to her thigh again. Bridget hooked the hand under Franky's left thigh and lifted the leg over the blonde's shoulder. When Franky realised her girlfriend was going to make love to her right there against the kitchen counter it literally made her knees weak with anticipation and she had to release her hold of Bridget's head and flatten her palms against the work surface to help keep her upright.

The blonde pulled the lacy underwear to the side and ran her tongue through Franky's soaking sex. The rest was a blur of ecstasy. Franky had learnt the night before that her new lover had great technique but she was aroused on a whole new level now and unlike the night before she had no prior release to the tension before Bridget went down on her. The older woman, despite the fact she was kneeling on an uncomfortable hard floor, showed no desire to rush the experience. Her mouth and tongue moved slowly, changing the pattern and pressure regularly so Franky never quite built up to release.

The brunette was a squirming mess as she remained trapped between the older woman and the kitchen island. Bridget had managed to pull down her bra enough to have access to bare breasts with one hand whilst the other hand gripped Franky's thigh, preventing the younger woman grinding forward in the attempt to find release against the blonde's mouth. The former inmate was in sensation overload especially as Bridget's hand contrasted the movements against Franky's sex. The blonde's tongue was soft and on the whole gentle, whereas fingernails were digging into her thigh and Bridget was roughly pinching at her nipples. It felt absolutely fucking glorious and Franky could tell by the tension building in the pit of her stomach that when Bridget finally did concede and bring her to orgasm it was going to knock her for six.

It felt like hours before the blonde finally did allow her release but in reality it must have been about fifteen minutes of bliss. Bridget had finally grasped both thighs with her hands and increased the pressure with her tongue. Within seconds of this change of intensity Franky's body was spiralling over the edge, Bridget's name on her lips and her legs shaking wildly as muscle contracted and released. She grasped at the kitchen island in an attempt to stay upright but her strength was sapped and her muscles too weak, so all her weight fell against Bridget's shoulders. The blonde had braced herself for it though and deftly managed to unhook the younger woman's leg from over her shoulder and slide Franky down and into her lap. The brunette was still in the end throws of her release and Bridget gently massaged her clit with her thumb to draw it out for as long as possible, only stopping when the former inmate's body stopped shaking.

Franky dropped her head forward onto Bridget's shoulder as she gasped for breath and tried to find some sort of composure. The older woman wrapped her in a warm embrace and kissed the side of Franky's forehead.

"Are you okay" Bridget asked softly. There was no hint of the smugness she must off felt at literally bringing Franky to her knees.

"Mmmmm" Franky murmured, burrowing her head yet further into the blonde's shoulder. If they were in the comfort of Bridget's bed Franky was sure she'd be falling asleep right now. As it was she was determined to shake herself out of it if only so they could sit down in a few minutes and enjoy the home cooked meal together. Then, nourished and reenergised, Franky could turn her focus to making Bridget feel the way she currently felt.

"I love hearing you call out my name like that" Bridget mused. "I can't explain how lucky I feel to be able to have that kind of effect on you."

Franky was caught off guard by the second sentence. Most people, Franky included, would not call Bridget the 'lucky' one in their relationship. It gave her the impetus she needed to life her head out of the blonde's shoulder and look her in the eye. What she saw there was undoubtedly love in those entrancing blue orbs.

"Gidge I'm an ex con and you're a beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated woman so I think you'll find I'm the one firing way above her station here" the younger woman countered. A small smile played on Franky's lips as she watched Bridget's cheeks colour at her words.

"I don't know if you realise quite how alluring you are Franky Doyle" the older woman said deadly seriously. "You are beautiful and so full of life and energy….I think you could have anyone you wanted."

Bridget's words were quite ironic considering Franky was the one left half unconscious by their lovemaking. Bridget may be older but it didn't appear like she was going to have an issue keeping up. In fact Franky was starting to realise it was going to be quite the opposite. It was true though that the brunette knew she had sex appeal but that wasn't the same as the ability to make good people want to stay with her. The people she usually attracted may be hot but they were there for one thing and it wasn't a long term commitment. Franky didn't care about that now though. She didn't care about other people or her past 'relationships' or lack of them. The only person whose attraction she needed or wanted was currently nose to nose with her.

"I have" Franky declared, "I want you."

Bridget's eyes lit up in a silent response and her lips instantly found Franky's own in a heady searing kiss. The brunette could taste herself on her lover's lips but it didn't bother her. Later she'd replace that taste with Bridget's own but for now it served as a pleasant reminder of the mind blowing orgasm she was still recovering from.

When they pulled back for air this time Franky cupped Bridget's cheeks and looked deep into the blonde's eyes. There were times she would struggle to explain or voice the emotions she felt but this moment was not one of them. In these moments when she felt relaxed and open she swore to herself she would always take advantage of them so Bridget knew without a shadow of a doubt exactly how she felt about her.

"Bridget Westfall" she gushed, "I really fucking love you."

The older woman responded with a megawatt smile and she wrapped her arms around Franky, drawing her into a tight hug.

"I love you too Franky" she husked against the brunettes ear.

It didn't matter that they were slumped on the floor in the kitchen against a counter. For Franky this was a rare perfect moment…only with Bridget in her life she was sure these moments would become a lot more frequent.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Only one more to go before I lay this one to bed. Hope you have enjoyed it so far x**


	8. Chapter 8

**The One That Stayed**

 _When they pulled back for air this time Franky cupped Bridget's cheeks and looked deep into the blonde's eyes. There were times she would struggle to explain or voice the emotions she felt but this moment was not one of them. In these moments when she felt relaxed and open she swore to herself she would always take advantage of them so Bridget knew without a shadow of a doubt exactly how she felt about her._

" _Bridget Westfall" she gushed, "I really fucking love you."_

 _The older woman responded with a megawatt smile and she wrapped her arms around Franky, drawing her into a tight hug._

" _I love you too Franky" she husked against the brunettes ear._

 _It didn't matter that they were slumped on the floor in the kitchen against a counter. For Franky this was a rare perfect moment…only with Bridget in her life she was sure these moments would become a lot more frequent._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Chapter 8**

"Okay that really was the best lasagne I have ever tasted" Franky declared as she placed her knife and fork down onto the empty plate in front of her.

Bridget sat across the small dining table looking ravenously beautiful in the candle light. The older woman had put the dining room lights on dim and there were three candles on the table providing most of the illumination. The orange glow the candles emitted only complimented the blonde's facial features further and Franky had found it hard to concentrate on the meal no matter how delicious it was.

"I'd love to lay claim to it but it was my grandma's recipe" Bridget confessed. "My parents were always pretty busy as I was growing up so I spent a lot of time with her. She has an amazing stew recipe too that I will make you one of these days."

Franky loved hearing these little snippets of information about the blonde. As they had sat down for dinner Bridget had pointed at one of the abstract paintings on the wall and explained that her mother had given it to her after her father's death. Apparently he and Bridget had loved it but her mother couldn't stand it. The painting was colourful and portrayed tulips in a field but using bursts of block colour. Franky couldn't claim to understand much about art but it seemed pleasant enough to her.

"Should we take the wine into the living room?" the blonde asked. The younger woman nodded in response. It was the one room in the house Franky hadn't seen yet and she was curious to discover a little bit more about Bridget Westfall.

The brunette rose to her feet and picked up both the empty wine glasses whilst Bridget picked up the half full bottle of red wine. The older woman led the way out of the dining room and across the hall into the living room. She put the lights on dim again as they entered the room and headed straight to the sofa, placing the wine bottle down on the walnut coffee table that stood just before a comfortable looking brown leather three seater. The room was spacious again and had a couple of beautiful Aboriginal themed prints hanging on the walls as well as a huge wide screen television.

"I love the décor" Franky praised her girlfriends taste as the older woman removed the glasses from her hands.

The blond smiled in response and began to pour more wine into the empty glasses, handing Franky hers after the brunette had taken a seat at one end of the sofa. The former inmate crossed her legs and relaxed back into the seat, admiring the blonde's form as she poured herself more wine. The black shirt was loose fitting but her jeans clung to her curves and Franky had to drag her eyes away from her girlfriend when she started speaking again.

"So who taught you how to cook?" Bridget asked as she took a seat next to the brunette on the sofa.

Franky inwardly cringed but tried to outwardly remain impassive at the question. They were wandering onto shaky ground when talking about her past. Franky knew Bridget was aware it had been shitty, the psychologist had read all about it in her stupid prison file. She supposed that was why therapist patient relationships were ill advised but she trusted Bridget's ability to separate the psychologist from the girlfriend.

"I had to teach myself" Franky admitted. "One of my foster families wanted a housemaid not a child."

Bridget paled slightly at the brunette's response and reached out, covering one Franky's right hand with her own.

"I'm sorry…" the blond began to talk but Franky stopped her.

"Don't" the younger woman cut in. She didn't need pity about her past. It was what it was and it was over. She had never seen much point in looking back.

"Anyway without that experience I wouldn't have ended up on that stupid show or in Wentworth. Without Wentworth I wouldn't have ended up here."

Franky truly meant it. Prison life had been shit but it had helped her grow as a person, given her the opportunity to study law, introduced her to people she would always adore like Boomer and led her to the person she was sure would be her happy ending.

"Are you telling me I was worth a prison sentence?" that happy ending quirked an eyebrow at her.

Franky rose from her end of the sofa and stepped towards Bridget, depositing herself in her girlfriends lap so she was straddling her. The older woman's eyebrow shot up even higher and she grasped her own lower lip between her teeth as she gazed up at the brunette.

"Was I worth losing your job over?" the younger woman countered as she pressed forward into the blonde.

"Yes" Bridget replied without hesitation.

The blonde's hands crept under the dressing gown and grazed Franky's bare thighs. The younger woman moaned at the contact before dipping forward and kissing Bridget. The blonde eagerly responded, sucking Franky's tongue into her mouth and deepening the kiss. The younger woman fell into the kiss, allowing Bridget to control the pace even though she was the one physically on top.

Bridget's nails dug into the bare skin just below the material of Franky's underwear and pulled the brunette hard against her lap. The button of the older woman's jeans pressed against Franky through the thin lacy fabric and she moaned into the blonde's mouth, breaking out of the kiss as she ground down against Bridget again.

"Oh fuck" Franky gasped out.

One of Bridget's hands shot up from the younger woman's hip and grasped brunette hair, pulling her roughly back into the kiss so that teeth clattered against each other. The desperation in Bridget's movements only made Franky more aroused and she grabbed onto the blonde's shoulders, fingernails sinking in to the muscles there through the sheer fabric of the blonde's shirt.

The psychologists hand at her hip slid inwards and began to toy with the edge of the fabric of the crotch of Franky's underwear. The brunette was so turned on by the way that Bridget was dominating her yet again that she very nearly just gave in and let the older woman slip her hand inside and pleasure her. The former inmate may never have been dominated by anyone before but she trusted Bridget more than anyone and really quite enjoyed handing over control to the older woman. However she had noticed that Bridget hadn't handed over the same level of control to her at any point. Yes Franky had made love to the blonde but it had been on Bridget's terms. She worried it was still a small amount of hangover from the patient therapist relationship they had previously had and she was determined to break it.

It took all the control Franky had left over her own body to break the kiss and reach down and grasp the blonde's hand and pull it away from its pleasurable destination. Bridget looked surprised and a little worried that she had done something wrong so Franky acted quickly to reassure the older woman.

"You love being in charge don't you Gidget" Franky whispered into the blonde's ear as she simultaneously grasped Bridget's other hand and pressed them against the top of the sofa's headrest. "Why don't you let me take control for a bit?"

The blonde gasped out the younger woman's name in response and tried to lean in for a kiss again. Franky leant back just out of reach. Bridget looked disappointed not to be lip locked but not unduly worried by her new role as thee submissive. If anything she looked turned on and a little curious. Despite the older woman's calm exterior though Franky could feel some tension in Bridget's body and she was sure the idea was making the blonde a little nervous. She leant forward, keeping hold of Bridget's wrists, and peppering soft kisses down the column of her neck. The blonde moaned and writhed beneath her but the tension still remained.

Franky found herself whispering soothing words between kisses. Things like "Relax and let me make love to you," "I won't let anything happen to you" and "I'm so fucking in with love you."

These words seemed to release most of the tension so Franky braved releasing the brunette's hands so she could begin to unbutton her shirt. She was still lavishing the blonde's neck with attention with her mouth as her hands worked on removing the shirt. Bridget kept her hands resting back against the sofa until she had to move them to allow the shirt to be slipped off. As soon as Franky had removed the shirt and bra the blonde's hands began to roam over the dressing gown Franky was wearing so the younger woman grasped Bridget's wrists again and placed them back on the head rest.

"Trust me" she whispered into the older woman's ear. Franky slid of Bridget's lap as she spoke and lowered herself to her knees in front of the blonde. Bridget observed her, mouth agape and pupils shot, as Franky slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the blonde's jeans and began to draw them down her legs.

"I do trust you" Bridget choked out as the black denim was discarded somewhere to the left of them.

The blonde's pupils were wide, her arousal written all over her face. The pronounced rise and fall of Bridget's chest was just as large a give-away of her arousal as her blackened eyes. Franky allowed herself a moment to just sit back on her heels and enjoy the view of her nearly entirely naked girlfriend sprawled out in front of her, arms still raised behind her head. The seconds ticked by as she stared into Bridget's eyes, aware of her own painful levels or arousal but not quite ready to break the longing look passing between them. It was sweet torture. It was the older woman who cracked first.

"Franky please" the blonde begged as she shifted her legs invitingly further apart; "I need you."

The younger woman hands were upon her instantly, dragging the final cotton underwear barrier down and out of the way and drawing her thighs over the brunette's shoulders.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The soft leather of the sofa was sticking to Franky's naked back but she was willing to overlook that mild bit of discomfort to stay on the moment. In her arms she had an equally naked Bridget Westfall, half lying on her and half on the sofa. The throw from the sofa was pulled over them but only to the level of the blonde's lower back; leaving their upper bodies exposed to the warm evening air.

They had made love a handful of times on the sofa but now they were both tired, sated and happily cuddled up together. The older woman's head was rested on Franky's chest and the psychologists fingers slowly traced the pattern made by the scars and tattoo on the younger woman's abdomen.

Franky was enjoying the intimacy of the moment despite it being all very new to her. She was sure Bridget wanted to ask her questions about the scars but was keeping quiet, perhaps afraid to ruin the moment. The former inmate no longer wanted any barriers between them. If she wanted to know all about Bridget and her life then she had to be willing to open up and do the same.

"Are you okay?" Franky finally broke the comfortable silence. She hoped it would give the older woman a nudge to voice whatever it was that she was thinking. When Bridget didn't immediately answer Franky thought it hadn't worked but then the blond took a deep breath and began to speak.

"What made you chose this particular tattoo?" she asked, her head briefly tilting up to look at Franky before immediately shifting her focus back to the marked skin. In the brief moment the brunette had seen the apprehension in Bridget's eyes. The older woman was scared she was going to clam up at the mention of something relating to her past.

"In Buddhism the Cherry Blossom tree is a reminder that we are here but only for a short time" Franky explained calmly. "It symbolizes that you have to make the most of life. Not that I have…I sort of fucked that idea up when I lost my rag on that dick head."

The young brunette couldn't hold back the self-depreciating snort that accompanied her final words. Everything that her younger self had thought made her appear strong…the anger….the distancing of herself from others…it was what had made her weak. If Bridget heard the snort she didn't react to it, just continued to follow the lines of the branches with her forefinger.

"It's no surprise you have carried that much anger honey" the blonde simply replied.

Franky was momentarily transported back into Bridget's office in Wentworth. She was sat opposite the blonde on those horrible vomit green chairs whilst the psychologist had a real concerted attempt to break through her walls. It was the session in which Franky had admitted to accidently killing Meg but it was a moment earlier in the session that had leapt to mind. Bridget had been talking about how carrying emotional baggage weighed people down. It was cliché and Franky had resisted and snapped back at the time.

"Are you going to tell me I need to unpack my baggage again?" the brunette asked as she shook away the memory and focused on the present. Bridget's hand stilled in response and she finally glanced up at the younger woman for a prolonged period.

"I'm not your therapist any more Franky" she half stated and half reassured her.

"No but you are my girlfriend" the brunette immediately replied.

Franky's hands had been resting on Bridget's lower back but now she slid them up the blonde's back as she spoke and cupped the older woman's cheeks. She caressed the soft skin covering Bridget's impressive jaw line with her thumbs. The blonde's eyes flickered shut at the intimate contact but there was a soft smile on her lips. The younger woman reached forward and pressed a delicate kiss on Bridget's inviting lips, causing the blonde's smile to intensify further.

In the oppressive atmosphere of Wentworth it had felt almost impossible to truly open to Gidget despite the growing trust between them. The very fact the blonde was there on a professional basis despite their obvious personal connection had left a barrier between them but that barrier was now gone. It wasn't that Franky was suddenly keen to discuss her past but that the idea of talking about it to the person she loved didn't seem so unappealing.

"The burns and the breaks hurt but sometimes that pain was almost cathartic" the brunette tried to explain. "It was always the things she said that caused the most injury."

As a teenager Franky had always thought she was weird or broken because she welcomed the physical pain. It wasn't until she began to read more that she realised many other people reacted in the same way. That's when she had stopped hiding the scars and turned them into something of a feature with the help of a bit of body art.

"You know your mum was fucking cracked right?" Bridget declared, breaking Franky from her thoughts. "Your dad leaving, her drinking…nothing was your fault, she was placing her own blame and guilt on to you."

"Cracked?!" Franky found herself laughing despite the serious nature of the topic. "What page is that on in the DSM?"

The psychologist grinned in response and ducked her head down to kiss Franky's chest between the swell of her breasts. It was soft and affectionate and the younger woman suspected it was to hide the blonde's blush at the use of such an inappropriate term.

"It's in the Bridget Westfall Special Edition" the older woman replied between kisses. "It's a very technical term I'll have you know!"

Bridget hovered over the brunette, leaning on her elbows for support. The older woman's hair was loose and messy from their earlier activities and Franky thought it made her look even more delectable than ever.

"Come here you" the brunette instructed, tugging Bridget down towards her as she spoke.

The psychologist seemed content to sink down and rest her cheek against Franky's chest again. The younger woman wrapped her arms around the blonde's naked back and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of their body heat mingling. She could feel Bridget's warm, slow, calm breath's caressing the top of her right breast. Franky couldn't remember ever feeling more content or relaxed than she did in this moment.

"I like this…just lying here listening to your heart beat" Bridget proclaimed.

The blonde had voiced Franky's own thoughts and it was comforting to know they were on the same page. They still knew so little about each other despite several conversations over the course of the day but that didn't prevent them connecting on a visceral and powerful emotional level. Franky felt more raw emotion than she had done in years…not since she was a little girl. This time though the emotions were all positive. Or at least they were mostly positive; she still had an underlying fear that she would wake up and it would all be a dream.

"There were times in Wentworth that I'd have given anything just to be able to reach out and touch you or hold you" Bridget continued. "I know in many ways we barely know each other Franky but I really feel like this was meant to be. You were like a magnet to me and I was powerless to resist you. All I know is I want to share my life with you because you make me ridiculously happy. Happier than I have even been."

The blonde pushed up onto her elbows as she spoke and Franky gazed up at her, holding eye contact. The former inmate felt her heart beat a little more rapidly in her chest with every bit of sentiment that spilled from Bridget's mouth. Despite saying 'I love you' they hadn't had a conversation about dating or commitment until now. It made Franky beyond happy, ecstatic in fact, that this amazing woman wanted her for the long haul. For a moment the older woman's words left her breathless and therefore silent. Bridget worried at her lower lip with her teeth and lowered her gaze at the lack of response.

"Sorry if that was a little deep, I…" the blonde began to backtrack, clearly scared she had said too much.

It made Franky's heart leap into her mouth as the last thing she had meant to do was make Bridget panic that she had pushed her too far. The younger woman did the only thing she could think of to show the blonde that everything was okay. Better than okay even.

Franky cupped both of Bridget's cheeks in her hands and guided the blonde's pretty blue eyes back to her own. Bridget looked surprisingly vulnerable but full of hope as she gazed back at the former inmate. It made Franky's heart swell all the more. She drew the blonde's mouth down to her own in a slow, intimate opened mouth kiss. She kept her hands against Bridget's cheeks, using the pad of her thumbs to caress her girlfriends well defined cheek bones. Bridget's remained propped on her right elbow as they languidly kissed but her left hand rested against Franky's right temple and fingers lightly combed through brunette hair and gently raked across her scalp.

The slow intimacy of the kiss made it just as moving as its context and Franky was sure her strong positive feelings about Bridget's words had been thoroughly expressed through that intimacy. Sure enough when they pulled apart again and Bridget hovered over her there was a smile on the older woman's lips which easily reached her twinkling blue eyes. It would be easy for Franky to leave the conversation there, content that Bridget was reassured that her words had been taken well. They had not just been taken well though…they meant everything to Franky and she wanted to ty and express that.

"I want that too…to share my life with you" she admitted, her voice hoarse with emotion.

It was only when Bridget reached out and swiped her thumb across Franky's cheek that the younger woman realised she was crying a little bit. Crying tears of joy certainly wasn't something the former inmate was accustomed to.

"I'm sorry I…" she tried to apologise but Bridget cut her off by pressing her thumb to Franky's lips.

"Don't be sorry" the older woman assured her, "please don't ever be sorry for your emotions Franky."

Bridget leant down and kissed the tear dampened cheeks one by one with a tenderness that made Franky melt.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" the brunette asked playfully when the older woman lifted her head to gaze at her again.

"Yes" Bridget replied steadily. "But I'd gladly hear it again and again and again so don't let that stop you!"

The blonde's playful smile gave Franky yet more of the now familiar butterfly feelings in her chest and she brushed her lips against the older woman's, before returning the smile with one of her own. Franky Doyle was the master of playful.

"I love you" she said softly as she shifted her weight enough to roll Bridget to the side. Franky quickly shuffled around so it was now Bridget flat on her back with the younger woman leaning over her.

"Uh-huh" Bridget responded as her back hit the sofa, her smiles intensity increasing to match the brunette's own.

The younger woman instantly began to pepper kisses against the blonde's jawline, chin and cheeks. Franky could tell by the cheeky sparkle in the psychologist's eye that she was enjoying the attention.

"I love you" she repeated between kisses.

"Mmmhmmm" Bridget moaned. The younger woman finished her plethora of little kisses with one on the tip of the blonde's nose which instantly drew a low chuckling laugh from the other woman.

"I love you" Franky said one final time before nuzzling into the crook of the blonde's neck. She could feel the vibrations from Bridget's laughter against her nose and mouth and she broke out into yet another huge smile. She truly had never been happier and she was glad and honestly relieved that she made Bridget feel that way too.

If this was the trajectory her life was now taking then it would be a good life. Franky was determined to let go of all her demons and really live it.

 **Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **That's all folks!**

 **I'm going to tackle another Fridget fic soon….this time one with an actual plot other than just Fridget bliss!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing etc. Love y'all xxxx**


End file.
